Sin decirle nada
by Kai3d2y
Summary: Él un hombre arrogante, severo, orgulloso y siempre siguiendo las normas. Ella dispuesta a vivir la vida al máximo, a hacer locuras, y rechazando todo lo que tenga que ver con el amor. Esto es lo que ocurre cuando dos personas, completamente diferentes, se conocen y finalmente se enamoran. Rated M por lemon y futuras situaciones.
1. Prólogo

**Este el primer fic que escribo de Bleach, es una idea que se me ocurrió un día y comencé a pensar en como podía elaborarlo. Esta sería una pequeña introducción de _Sin decirle nada._**

 **He puesto de género romance y drama, pero este capítulo es más bien angst.**

* * *

Un hombre de tez pálida, pelo largo oscuro, con unos mechones situados sobre el lado izquierdo de su cara, y con los ojos de color violeta se encontraba sólo en un pequeño apartamento.

Le invadía el fuerte silencio de aquel lugar, que lo único que hacía era que su frustración aumentara cada vez más. En otras condiciones, y sobre todo en otro lugar, aquel silencio no le hubiera molestado, es mas, lo prefería. Siempre le gustaban los lugares tranquilos, donde apenas se escuchara ningún ruido. Pero en aquella casa, era todo lo contrario. Aquel lugar lo caracterizaba por los gritos de ella, por la risa de ella, por su forma de cantar, la música, e incluso cuando podía escucharla hablando sola como una loca.

Pasaba la mirada por toda la casa. Observando detenidamente cada rincón. Los dos sofás oscuros, la mesilla donde dejaba las bandejas de comida, la televisión, las estanterías con una infinita cantidad de libros.

La cocina, abierta al salón, era muy simple. Tenía un frigorífico con una gran cantidad de imanes sujetando los papeles de comida a domicilio y números de teléfonos. Junto a ello se encontraba la encimera, donde ella siempre cocinaba animadamente, e incluso cantando, mientras él la observaba admirado. Admirando su facilidad para conseguir sonreírle a cada momento díficil. Admirando su positividad a la hora de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Pero nunca se lo admitiría.

Ahora la podía ver tan vacía y triste como se encontraba su corazón.

Sobre la encimera, había una gran cantidad de botellas de sake vacías. No estaba nada orgulloso de aquello, pero la noche anterior sintió que aquella era la única manera de aliviar el dolor que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón, y suponía que aquella noche no iba a ser diferente.

Camino hasta la única habitación de la casa. Al igual que todo su apartamento, no era característico por la gran cantidad de muebles. Solo había un armario, una cama grande y dos mesillas de noche a su lado. El hombre encendió las luces. No era necesario para él, puesto que conocía aquella habitación a cada centímetro. Pero necesitaba buscar un objeto. Algo que si ella hubiera sabido que él simplemente pensaba en cogerlo, sin duda le mataría. Él lo consideraba como una violación de su privacidad. Incluso cuando alguna vez se le paso por la cabeza hojearlo, descartaba la idea casi de inmediato. Pero en esos momentos estaba fuera de sí.

Abrió la mesilla y saco un pequeño cuaderno donde estarían todas sus deseadas respuestas. Era un cuaderno grande, con las hojas gastadas de tanto usarlo. Recordaba las numerosas noches, mañanas y tardes que ella podía estar escribiendo. Ella siempre estaba absorta en su escritura, ante la atenta mirada de él. Siempre observándola en silencio, sin querer molestarla. Era como ver a un niño estrenando un nuevo juguete.

Abrió la primera página, asombrándose de cómo estaba aquello escrito. Podía ver su pequeña y fina letra, la reconoció al instante por numerosas notas que le había dejado con el paso del tiempo. Pero sabía que aquello sería diferente. En ese pequeño cuaderno, por fin encontraría sus deseadas respuestas. ¿Por qué ella se fue de su lado? ¿Por qué no le conto nada? ¿Por qué le dejo sin decirle nada?

 _Hace unos meses…_


	2. Algo nuevo llega

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. A mi solo me pertenece mi OC.**

 **He actualizado pronto, ¿verdad? Eso es porque la introducción y en un principio pertenecían a un mismo capítulo, pero después de haber terminado el capítulo anterior (que originalmente solo tenía el último párrafo y pensé que necesitaba poner algo más) decidí separarlos.**

 **Notas: Para este fic, he pensado que Ichigo, Rukia y demás tengan 17 años.**

* * *

En un edificio de Tokio, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes se encontraba empaquetando sus últimas pertenencias. Era hora de decir adiós a aquel amargo lugar que tantos malos recuerdos le traían. En ese momento, lo único que quería era pasar una buena temporada con la única familia que le quedaba.

Metió sus últimas pertenencias en la caja de cartón. Una vez haber terminado aquello, inspecciono todo el lugar en busca de algún objeto olvidado, y se encontró con algo que le llamó la atención. Algunos podrían preguntarse ¿Cómo se le ha podido olvidar? Para ella aquello ya no era importante, y lo único que quería era olvidarlo.

El objeto era un pequeño marco con una foto de ella con su anterior pareja. _Parecemos felices,_ pensó para después negar con la cabeza aquella estúpida idea. Por un pequeño momento recordó todos los problemas que habían tenido.

Para su suerte por fin habían acabado, y no había necesidad de tener que recordar aquella dolorosa etapa. Cogió el marco, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tiró a la basura.

A la mañana siguiente, la chica estaba metiendo sus pertenecías en su coche con ayuda de su mejor amiga. Una chica con el pelo anaranjado y largo, un lunar en el labio inferior, unos ojos celestes y grandes pechos.

-¿De verdad que te tienes que ir?- le preguntaba haciendo un puchero. Su amiga en ocasiones podía ser algo infantil.

-Sí Rangiku, necesito salir de aquí. Quiero estar con mi familia, y además…- decía mientras se agachaba para coger la última caja- han trasladado allí a Ikkaku.

-¿Y yo que? Te olvidas de mí.

-Estarás bien. Tú tienes todo lo que necesitas aquí, yo solo…- se quedó pensativa mientras cerraba el maletero- necesito irme de Tokio, son… demasiados recuerdos.

-Lo sé, pero… tienes que olvidarlo. No puedes dejar que él esté presente en cada cosa que hagas. Eso ya paso.- le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de confianza.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.- decía esta con un suspiro sabiendo que su amiga tenía toda la razón.

-No tienes que dejar que todo gire alrededor de él. Ya verás como aparece otro que si te merezca.

-Rangiku…- intentaba frenar a su amiga.

-¿Qué hay de ese chico del otro día? Estoy segura de que quería algo contigo. ¿Cómo se llamaba?- se preguntaba a si misma poniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla.- Si ese que había venido para cerrar un negocio con Gin…

-Para.- término diciéndole cansada- Te he dicho que no quiero nada con nadie.

Matsumoto suspiro resignada, su amiga podía llegar a ser muy cabezota.

-Cuando mi marido me dejo, yo también estaba igual.- la rubia asintió recordando el estado casi depresivo de la pelinaranja.- No quería nada con nadie. Los rechazaba a todos. Siempre pensé que me volverían a fallar, y si no era eso cuando descubrían que tenía un hijo, se largaban. Hasta que conocí a Gin.- dijo lo último con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, ¿recuerdas quien estuvo a tu lado cuando él te dejo? ¿Y cuándo cada uno de esos se largaban? Pero no creo que eso pueda compararse con mi situación. Y además, sabes de sobra que no me fio de Ichimaru.

-No se por qué estáis empeñados en poneros en contra suya. Ni tú ni Toushiro le dais una oportunidad. Él cuida bien de mí.

-Más le vale. Pero por si acaso, dile de mi parte, que como se pase contigo o te haga sufrir, le arranco los huevos y hago que se los coma. Avisado queda.-dijo añadiendo una sonrisa.

-Está bien- se reía la pelinaranja.

Después de un rato más charlando, las chicas se abrazaron en forma de despedida, mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos.

-Entonces no te olvidas de nada, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿Has cogido el número del amigo de Yoruichi?

-Sí.

-Que tengas buen viaje, Kai.

Una chica morena de ojos violáceos caminaba por los pasillos de una mansión directa al despacho de su hermano. Tocó la puerta nerviosa, por lo que tenía que pedirle. Momentos antes estuvo ensayando frente al espejo las palabras que iba a decirle.

-Pasa- escucho su voz.

-Nii-sama, ¿Podría hablar contigo?- le preguntó una vez que habían entrado en su amplio despacho.

-¿Que ocurre Rukia?

-Nii-sama, ahora que van a empezar las clases…- decía nerviosa- quería ir a una preparatoria pública y no privada.

-¿Por qué? No creo que tengas problemas en la que estas, y consigues sacar buenas notas.-decía manteniendo su semblante serio.

-Ese es el problema. Nii-sama, no son logros conseguidos por mí misma. Apenas hacemos nada, y tus ingresos hacen que apruebe sin problemas.- hizo una pequeña pausa- Quiero tener unos estudios normales como otro cualquiera.

Su hermano seguía mirándola pensado detenidamente en su propuesta. Supuso que aquello sería algún capricho puntual, y mientras siguiera aprobando, no le veía ningún problema. Bueno… uno sí. Si iba a una preparatoria pública, no le daría el mismo prestigio que el instituto al que iba.

-Tendrás que esforzarte por conseguir buenas notas, o de lo contrario yo volveré a elegir tu escuela.

La chica le miro sorprendida, sin lugar a dudas no se esperaba una aprobación por parte de él, por lo que su alegría fue casi infinita.

-¡Gracias Nii-sama!- exclamó para después irse con una amplia sonrisa.

Por fin había llegado a la pequeña ciudad de Karakura. Codujo por las calles de aquella ciudad hasta llegar a la que se encontraba su nuevo edificio. Fue una suerte para ella que su casa se encontrase a unos cinco minutos de la casa de su tío. Era un apartamento pequeño, pero suficiente para ella.

Después de haber subido todas sus pertenencias, no se molestó en comenzar a ordenarlas, lo único que saco fue un imán y el número de teléfono que le dio Yoruichi y los puso sobre el frigorífico. Miro el papel atentamente, lo único que ponía era un número y el nombre de un tal Urahara Kisuke. Decidió que cuando volviera le llamaría.

Salió de su nueva casa para hacer una visita sorpresa a su familia. Días antes había llamado a su tío para decirle que iba a vivir en la ciudad, pero no le dijo cuándo iba a llegar. Se paró frente a una casa observándola, pensando cuándo fue la última vez que la vio y que no había cambiado nada. Se acercó a la puerta, llamó y espero hasta que esta se abrió.

-¡Kai-chan!- dijo una niña de pelo castaño y fue a abrazarla- ¡Que sorpresa! Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Hola Yuzu. Que grande te has hecho.- decía está correspondiendo el abrazo y revolviéndole cariñosamente el pelo.

-¡Pasa! Están todos en casa. ¡Karin-chan! Onii-chan! Otou-san!

-¿Que ocurre Yuzu? ¿Por qué esos gritos?- pregunto Karin mientras se acercaba a la entrada- ¿Kai?- dijo acercándose y la mayor la abrazo, a lo que la pequeña tuvo que corresponderle- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-He encontrado trabajo en la ciudad- decía mientras Yuzu la arrastraba al salón donde estaban los chicos- Hola.

-Kai- dijo Ichigo sorprendiéndose.

-KAI-CHAN, POR FIN MI SOBRINA ESTA AQUÍ, VEN CON TU SEXY TIO.- grito mientras corría para abrazar a la chica, estrujándola entre sus brazos.

-¡Quítate!- Karin le pego una patada apartándolo de ella.- no ves que la asfixias, idiota.

-Masaki, nuestra hija me trata muy mal.- lloraba mientras se iba corriendo hacia un poster enorme de su difunta mujer.

-Veo que aquí no ha cambiado nada- dijo divertida ante aquella situación, mientras los hijos del hombre lo miraban aburridos, ya habían visto aquella escenas millones de veces.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de trabajo? Creía que en el hospital te iba bien.- le preguntó Yuzu extrañada.

-La verdad es que lo deje hace unos años- decía esta arroscándose la nuca.

-¿Y eso?

-Era demasiado duro. Dejémoslo ahí.- decía moviendo su mano para dar por terminada aquella conversación.

-¿Dónde trabajas ahora?

-Empezare el lunes a dar clase en el instituto de Ichigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Te voy a tener de profesora?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, enano.

-¿Enano? Soy más alto que tú.- decía levantándose de su asiento y señalándole.

-Pero yo soy mayor, por lo que puedo llamarte enano, o…- hizo una pausa mientras fingía que pensaba llevándose un dedo al mentón- te llamo… fresita.

-Idiota.-decía el pelinaranja frunciendo más su ceño y cerrando el puño.

-¿Quieres pelea?-le contesto la rubia adoptando la misma postura que él.

-Kai-chan, onii-chan, dejarlo ya.- decía Yuzu intentando evitar lo que podría avecinarse.

-Déjalo Yuzu, siempre que se ven tienen que pelear. Parece que solo así son felices.

-Y dime fresita, ¿ya tienes novia?- preguntó Kai, haciendo que Ichigo, comenzara a ponerse rojo casi de inmediato.

-Eso Ichigo-dijo Isshin acercándose a él- como un buen Kurosaki tienes que tener alguna, yo quiero nietos, muchos nietos.

-Estas en la edad fresita, ya es hora de que andes con alguien, aunque no sea nada serio.- añadió pegándole en el brazo con su codo.

-Yo a tu edad, había estado con muchas. Era una época extraña en la que podía sentir cambios raros.

-A eso se le llama adolescencia- intervino Karin.

-CALLAOS, PERVERTIDOS- gritó Ichigo más rojo que un tomate.

Aquella situación hizo que Kai se riera de él, y con ello, pasarse toda la noche fastidiándole. Siempre era divertido molestarle y ver sus reacciones.

Mientras cenaban recordaba el tiempo que llevaba sin ver a su pequeña y loca familia. Habían pasado 4 años desde la última visita les hizo. 4 años desde que Kai comenzó a distanciarse de ellos, cosa por la que siempre se arrepintió y ahora, de alguna forma, intentaba compensarlo.

Después de cenar, siguieron hablando animadamente, pero alrededor de las diez, Kai se excusó diciendo que al día siguiente tendría que empezar a dar clase y que estaba cansada por el viaje, por lo que necesitaba descansar, al igual que los demás Kurosaki. Después de despedirse los chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones mientras Kai caminaba hacia la entrada principal, pero su tío la frenó.

-Kai-chan, ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto con extraña seriedad.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le cuestionó extrañada.

-Sólo quería saber cómo estabas.

-Bien.- le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí. Estoy bien.

-Sabes que si ocurre cualquier cosa, o si necesitas algo, nos lo puedes decir.

-Lo sé Isshin, gracias.

Una vez en su casa, Kai observó detenidamente todo el lugar. Pensó para sí misma que al día siguiente tendría que hacer una buena limpieza, en todos lados se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de polvo. Se cambió de ropa y se puso un pijama dispuesta a meterse en la cama, pero como si se tratase de un resplandor, recordó el número que tenía en el frigorífico. Pensó que ya podría ser tarde para llamar, pero tenía que hacerlo, al día siguiente no tendría mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Se acercó hasta su nevera con el móvil en mano y marcó el número de teléfono y después pulsó el botón de llamada. Espero uno, dos, tres tonos hasta que por fin respondieron.

-¿Diga?- preguntó una voz perezosa dando un suspiro.- Aquí la tienda de Urahara, ¿Qué desean?

-¿Es usted Urahara Kisuke?

-Sí. ¿Quién es?

-Yo…-balbuceó mientras recordaba la clave que le había dado Yoruichi- quiero que me convierta en shinigami.

-¿Quién te ha dado mi número?- preguntó después de unos segundos en silencio.

-Shihoin Yoruichi.

-Está bien. Que mercancía quieres y cuantos gramos. Y recuerda, que si te metes en problemas, yo me limpio las manos, es asunto tuyo, no mío.

-Descuida.

* * *

 **Quería agradecer a azulaill y LaBev713 por sus comentarios.**

 **Azulaill:** **a mi también me gusta leer un fic en el que Byakuya este involucrado, me encanta este personaje jajajajajjaja**

 **LaBev713: tengo que decir que me hizo mucha gracia tu comentario (no te lo tomes a mal porfi) pero es que la parte de un Ichigo emo me mato ajajajjaajaja, siento decirte que no es así, ya que a quien describía era a Byakuya. Y lo de Rukia mmmmm... interesante jajajajaja**

 **Espero que os guste este capítulo. En el que es una pequeña presentación de Kai, (si tenéis la curiosidad de porque es igual que mi nick, simplemente es porque Kai sería posiblemente mi Oc en historias con un personaje inventado, por lo tanto cambia mi nick al nombre de mi Oc).**

 **Dejar vuestros reviews :)))**


	3. El principio del comienzo

**Diclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo. A mi solo me pertenece mi OC.**

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana, el despertador había sonado fuertemente con el fin de que ella se levantara. Kai lo apago y se desperezo. Odiaba madrugar. Se metió en la ducha para despertarse del todo. Aquella no había sido una buena noche para ella. Se había levantado una gran cantidad de veces.

Fue hacia la cocina y se hizo un desayuno rápido mientras repasaba lo que tenía que hacer aquel día. Después de trabajar quedaría con Ikkaku, hacia bastante tiempo que no le veía, por lo que tenía muchas ganas. Tenía muchas cosas que quería contarle y estaba segura de que él también. Además tenía que ir a la tienda de Urahara a por lo acordado.

Fue con su coche hasta el instituto de Karakura. Estaba nerviosa. Aquella iba a ser la primera vez que trabajaba en años. Y no solo eso, sino que se trataba de algo totalmente diferente.

Fuera del aula vio a una chica bajita morena con ojos violeta sola. Kai tenía apuntado que aquel año iba a tener una nueva alumna y supuso que se trataba de ella.

-Hola- le dijo la rubia acercándose a la morena.- Tú eres la nueva, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Kuchiki Rukia- dijo está ofreciéndole su mano educadamente.

-Kurosaki Kai- le dijo mientras se la estrechaba- yo soy vuestra profesora. Espera aquí y ahora te presento a los demás.

Rukia asintió y la rubia entro en el aula. De inmediato todos los jóvenes se sentaron en sus asientos, y pero algunos todavía seguían hablando entre ellos.

-Buenos días a todos. Yo seré vuestra nueva profesora en varias asignaturas, pero antes, quería presentaros a vuestra nueva compañera de clase.

Todos los jóvenes se pusieron a murmurar entre ellos sobre cómo sería la chica nueva, y Kai tuvo que llamarles la atención para hacerlos callar.

-Chicos, ella es vuestra nueva compañera. Su nombre es Kuchiki Rukia.-decía mientras la nombraba entraba en clase y se quedaba de pie frente a ellos.

Todos los alumnos volvieron a murmurar, pero esta vez, algunos de los comentarios llegaron a oídos de las nuevas.

-¿Es una Kuchiki?

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-He oído que son casi de la aristocracia.

-No idiota, es que lo son.

-Chicos- les llamó Kai pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¡Chicos!- les gritó y todos se callaron casi de inmediato.- Podemos empezar tranquilamente el primer día por favor. Sí una Kuchiki, pero ¿qué importa? tenéis que tratarla con normalidad y punto. Ahora Rukia siéntate junto a…- no pudo evitar sonreír al ver donde estaba el asiento asignado para ella- el chico del pelo naranja.

Cuando se acercó ella le saludo educadamente, pero él solo le gruño a modo de respuesta.

-Bueno… como iba diciendo antes, mi nombre es Kurosaki Kai- todos los alumnos volvieron a hablar entre ellos y a dirigir miradas hacia el pelinaranja. Kai carraspeó llamando la atención de los alumnos- esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba- se dijo a si misma- sí soy familiar de Ichigo, su prima. Ahora sigamos. Llamarme solo Kai, ¿entendido? Y yo os dale clases de…-saco un papel donde tenía puestas sus asignaturas para aquella clase- historia, arte, literatura y… lengua extranjera: español.- decía con una sonrisa a contrario que sus alumnos que comenzaron a quejarse.

* * *

Después de terminar aquel día, Kai se encontraba muy cansada. Pero aquello no iba a impedirle quedar con su amigo. Fue conduciendo por las calles de Karakura hasta llegar a un parque que se encontraba junto a un hospital. Cuando bajo, inmediatamente pudo ver a su amigo calvo esperándola.

-Ikkaku- le llamó esta.

Este con una amplia sonrisa fue hasta donde ella y los dos dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Qué tal te va todo? Enana- le dijo este revolviéndole el pelo.

-Bien- le decía mientras reía.- pero suéltame, y no me llames enana.

-No te prometo nada.

-Tengo que ir a un sitio, así que tendrás que acompañarme. Sobre todo porque no sé dónde está.

-¿En serio tengo que llevarte?

-Sí, vago. Se llama la tienda de Urahara. ¿La conoces?

-Sí. Déjame las llaves. Conduzco yo.- Kai le obedeció y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto- puff, ¿todavía tienes esta chatarra?-decía mientras entraba- Un poco más y será para coleccionistas.

-Me has pillado, esa era mi intención.

Ikkaku sonrió y condujo mientras ambos hablaban de cosas triviales. El chico le llevo hasta una calle que parecía algo abandonada. En medio de esta, se podía ver una pequeña tienda que desde fuera parecía estar casi en ruinas.

-Es aquí- dijo el chico mientras bajaba del coche.

-¿En serio?- le contestó ella haciendo lo mismo que Ikkaku.

-¿Que te esperabas?

-Algo que por lo menos no parezca que se vaya a caer.

-Desde fuera lo parece, pero dentro es genial. Vamos.- y dicho esto entro en la tienda. Dentro había una niña con coletas y flequillo limpiando y un niño pelirrojo tumbado. A su lado había un rubio con un sombrero verde y blanco sentado bebiendo sake.

-Hola Ikkaku-san, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- le saludó el hombre al reconocerle.

-Yo solo he venido a acompañar a una amiga- dijo el calvo señalando a la rubia.

-¿Y tú eres?

-Kai. Le llame anoche.

-Mi nueva clienta- dijo tapándose con un abanico- Ururu tráeme lo que hay en la caja que ponga productos recientes.

-Si.- la niña dejo sus labores y fue hasta la trastienda. En un par de minutos volvió con una pequeña caja y se lo entrego al hombre.

-¿Tienes el dinero?

-Sí. Tome- le extendió una gran cantidad de dinero.

-Recuerda, que si te descubren, no tienes que decir de donde lo has conseguido.

-Urahara, por eso no hay problema.- intervino Ikkaku- Es amiga mía. Puedes fiarte de ella, te lo garantizo. O acaso no soy tu mejor cliente.

-Por esa razón sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero en su caso- le señalo con su abanico- se trata de un nuevo cliente.

-Tranquilo, no dejare que nadie lo descubra. Solo lo sabrá Ikkaku.

Después de aquello, los dos estaban en casa de la chica. Kai aprovecho que su amigo estaba allí y le pidió que arreglara algunos desperfectos de la casa. El chico al principio se quejaba, pero sabía que no tenía nada que hacer para evitar aquello. Mientras el calvo hacía su tarea en la cocina, la chica ordenaba sus cosas en las estanterías.

-Oye.- dijo Ikkaku serio- ¿Cómo te va con él? ¿Te ha vuelto a molestar?

-No. Parece que está demasiado ocupado con esa chica. Lo siento por ella.

-Pues yo no.

-Ikkaku- le regaño.

-Si no la molesta a ella, te estaría molestando a ti. Y no quiero eso.

-Lo se… pero no puedo evitar sentir pena por esa chica, solo espero que habrá pronto los ojos antes de que sea tarde.

-Nos hemos puesto demasiados serios.- soltó Ikkaku de repente- ¿Qué te parece si probamos lo de Urahara?- decía mientras dejaba su tarea y fue a sentarse en el sofá.

-Que ya estábamos tardando.

* * *

En una gran mansión, se encontraban dos morenos cenando silenciosamente. Ella se sentía en cierto modo intimidada por su presencia, puesto que no tenían una estrecha relación.

-¿Qué tal la clase?- preguntó él seriamente.

-Bien. Los compañeros son muy ambles y ya he hecho amistades y…

-¿Crees que podas aprobarlas?- la interrumpió, aquello aunque fuera importante para ella, no lo era para él. Lo único que importaba era que fuera a una buena universidad y correspondiera el honor de la familia Kuchiki.

-Todavía es pronto para saberlo. Solo ha sido el primer día, pero por ahora estoy bastante bien.

-Ya conoces cual es la condición para que sigas en ese instituto.

-Si nii-sama.

* * *

 _Unas semanas después_

Kai salió de su casa como si fuera un día cualquiera, entro en su coche y lo puso en marcha. Pero este comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños y empezó a salir humo del capo.

-No. No te estropees, ahora no.- pudo oler un fuerte olor que parecía ha quemado y apago el motor- te tienes que estropear ahora viejo coche.

Después de aquello salió y se fue casi corriendo al instituto. No podía decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba con él. Siempre le decían que tenía que cambiarlo, pero ella no quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué gastarse el dinero en algo cuando ya tienes uno que vaya perfectamente?

Para su suerte llego solo cinco minutos tarde. Tras disculparse con sus alumnos por la tardanza comenzó a repartir los exámenes que habían hecho días antes. Tenía calificaciones de todo tipo: sobresalientes, notables, suspensos… Fue entregando los papeles a sus alumnos, algunos lo festejaban, en el caso de otros ocurría lo contrario.

Rukia estaba nerviosa por el resultado, aquel examen no le había salido bien, bueno en realidad ninguno, y temía que si su hermano se enterara cumpliera con su parte del trato. Había conseguido hacer amigos, amigos de verdad que no solo se preocupasen por su estatus. Y no quería irse. La rubia le dio el examen, y como se temía había suspendido.

-Después de clase quiero hablar contigo- le dijo a la morena y esta asintió.

Ichigo miro curioso aquella escena. Aunque no había hablado mucho con la pelinegra, sí que la había visto recibir sus calificaciones y por su reacción supuso que no eran muy buenas.

-Tu hermano siempre puede sobornarles- le dijo de manera brusca y esta le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-No quiero que lo haga. Tengo que aprobar por mi cuenta.

Tras la clase Rukia se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaba Kai sentada. La rubia la miraba preocupada.

-Rukia… veras… veo que andas mal con tus estudios, ¿no es así?

-Yo… me esforzaré. Sé que puedo mejorarlas.

-Aparte de las mías, ¿tienes más asignaturas suspensas?

-Si- dijo la chica apenada.- también me han quedado matemáticas y biología.

-Vaya… eso son muchas. Estoy preocupada Rukia, creía que tendrías mejores notas. Por lo menos en literatura, pero veo que no es así. Si sigues así no conseguirás pasar este curso.

-Lo sé.

-No me gusta hacer esto pero, creo que tendría que hablar con tus padres. Pregúntales si…

-Con mi hermano- la corrigió y la rubia la miro sorprendida- sería con mi hermano.

-Bueno, pues tendría que hablar con tu hermano. Pregúntale si mañana después de las clases le viene bien.

-¿De verdad es necesario?

-Sí. Creo que sí.

* * *

Rukia anduvo por el pasillo de la mansión hasta el despacho de su hermano. Estaba deprimida, no había conseguido buenas calificaciones, ¡le habían quedado seis! Sabía perfectamente cuál sería la reacción de su hermano.

-Nii-sama.-dijo está entrando por la puerta- tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué ocurre Rukia?

-Una profesora quiere hablar contigo mañana.

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Sobre los exámenes- contesto agachando la cabeza.

-¿Cuantos?- preguntó el frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Seis.

-Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

-Pero, nii-sama, yo no quiero cambiarme de instituto.

-Ya hablamos de esto Rukia.

* * *

Aquella noche, Kai había ido a cenar a casa de su familia. La cena ocurría igual que siempre. Ella se metía con Ichigo, su padre le golpeaba, el pelinaranja se las devolvía, Yuzu les pedía que pararan y Karin o pegaba a su padre o mostraba indiferencia.

Con todo el espectáculo de la cena, no se molestó en comprobar su teléfono móvil. Pero cuando llegó a su casa y lo vio, se asustó al encontrarse 12 llamadas perdidas de Matsumoto. Sin perder más el tiempo, buscó el número de su amiga y la llamó. La pelinaranja contestó casi de inmediato.

-Kai, ¿dónde estabas? Te he llamado decenas de veces.- le reprocho algo enfadada.

-Lo sé, lo siento.-se sintió aliviada de que su amiga parecía que se encontraba bien- Rangiku, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Sí. Pero no te va a gustar.

-Dímelo.

-Me he enterado hoy.-hizo una pequeña pausa buscando las palabras para contarle lo sucedido.- Resulta que ayer él fue a tu casa, la de Tokio.-aclaró- Estuvo aporreando la puerta y gritando como un cuarto de hora. Menos mal que por lo menos todavía no se ha vendido, sino imagínate la cara de los nuevos.-dijo tratando de calmar el ambiente que había creado y después siguió- Los vecinos tuvieron que llamar a la policía para que se fuera. Un poco más y tiraba la puerta abajo.

-Joder…

-Menos mal que te marchaste. Por lo menos ahora no sabe dónde vives.

-No creía que volvería.

-Yo tampoco. Pero, Kai, me preocupa que intente buscarte allí. No sé qué se le habrá pasado ahora por la cabeza. Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

-Lo tendré.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kai se levantó más temprano de lo normal. Tenía que volver a ir andando hasta el instituto. Pero aquella no era la única razón. Durante toda la noche había tenido una serie de pesadillas por culpa de la llamada que le hizo Matsumoto.

Miro su reloj y todavía le quedaba como una media hora antes de tener que entrar al trabajo. Paró en una cafetería y pidió un café para llevar, dejando así el producto en una mano y en el otro brazo unas cuantas carpetas.

Cambio su ruta y fue por un camino más largo. En la zona que se encontraba era una dónde estaban las mejores empresas de la ciudad, así como los restaurantes más elegantes y tiendas de igual status.

Kai estuvo todo el camino pensando en por qué había vuelto, por qué no la podía dejar en paz. Creía que ya había terminado con todo aquello.

Dobló en una esquina, tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que cuando se quiso dar cuenta choco contra un hombre, tirándole todo el líquido encima y sus carpetas cayeron al suelo.

-L-Lo siento- dijo la chica tartamudeando mientras veía el destrozo que había hecho. Pudo observar que el traje que llevaba parecía muy caro, y ahora estaba completamente machado.- yo… yo pagare la tintorería.

-No se moleste.- contesto él asqueado intentando secarse con un pañuelo de bolsillo.

-Déjeme a mí-dijo la rubia quitándole el pañuelo y comenzando a limpiarle.-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Déjelo- intento detenerla.

-Yo… iba pensando en mis cosas- decía ignorando al hombre- no me he dado cuenta, lo siento de verdad.

-Ese es su problema- comentó bruscamente.

-¿Perdone?- esta dejó lo que hacía y por primera vez le miro a los ojos y pudo ver que eran violáceos.

-No debería ir por la calle de esa manera. Mire lo que ha hecho.

-Y como se supone que debería de ir.- le exigió con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

-En una zona como esta, no debería ir así.- le dijo señalándola. Ella se miró, iba vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey oscuro. Observó a su alrededor y vio que todos iban vestidos con trajes y ropa cara. El hombre miro al suelo y vio los objetos de ella- y por favor, recoja sus cosas del suelo.-Hasta aquel momento no se acordó de sus carpetas, y como si de una orden se tratase se agacho y las cogió.

-No creía que había que ir de uniforme por aquí- dijo de forma irónica.- sabes, creo que mejor me voy, no quiero seguir siendo la rara en este barrio estirado.

-Sí, sera mejor que se vaya.

-Sí. Espero no volver a verte, borde.- dijo tirándole el pañuelo en la cara. Y el hombre frunció levemente el ceño.

-Yo tampoco, mocosa.

-Estirado.- le contestó y después se fue de allí dándole un leve golpe con el hombro, haciendo así que el hombre se enfureciera un poco más.

* * *

 **Quería agradecer a azulaill por su review.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y dejar vuestros reviews.**


	4. Toma de contacto

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. A mi solo me pertenece mi OC.**

 **Se que he tardado un poquito. ¡Pero tengo una buena excusa! He estado enferma y en exámenes, además de que también se estropeo mi movil, por lo tanto me vino todo la misma semana. Tras ver que hacía mucho que no actualizaba quise terminar este capítulo esta noche, todavía la una y yo sigo escribiendo jajjaj.**

 **Namikazee: Bienvenida! Me alegra que te guste Kai. Sii Byakuya se lo merecía, además que Kai es así ajjajaj**

 **Azulaill: No te preocupes si que me llegó el guest, lo único que se me publican unos dos días después. Si Byakuya se paso un poco, pero como dices, así es el, sobretodo me inspire en esa parte cuando habla de la nobleza de la familia Kuchiki. Y lo de la uni, yo también estoy ahora un poco como Rukia, no consigo aprobar, aunque tampoco me extraña ni me preocupa ya que me cambiare de carrera y por una serie de asuntos personales no he podido asistir a casi a clase. El ichiruki vendrá más tarde, y también lo que le compran a Urahara jjaja.**

* * *

Byakuya llegó a su empresa algo enojado. Su traje se había estropeado por completo por culpa de aquella "mocosa" y era mejor que no le vieran en ese estado. Quería olvidar lo sucedido, lo más seguro es que no la volvería a ver. Rogaba que fuera así, aquella chica, en poco tiempo, había conseguido sacarle de quicio. Tuvo que controlarse mucho para guardar la compostura.

Entró en su despacho seguido de un hombre pelirrojo con tatuajes, el cual era su secretario personal. Hacía unos días que no le veía por la empresa ya que le había encargado ir a cerrar unos asuntos a Tokio.

-Jefe, le traigo los partes de nuestras reuniones con la empresa Sousuke.

-Luego los leeré.- decía el hombre mientras se sentaba en su silla de cuero tras la enorme mesa de roble.- puedes dejarlos sobre la mesa, Abarai.

El pelirrojo obedeció y dejó una carpeta marrón frente a él. Fue en ese momento cuando vio el traje que llevaba su jefe, pero decidió que era mejor no preguntar.

-Renji, podría ir a por un traje nuevo, una chica me ha tirado un café encima.- aquello sorprendió a Renji, no se imaginaba que su jefe le pediría un favor, y menos uno como ese.

-Si, jefe.

El pelirrojo salió del despacho del moreno y se dispuso a salir del edificio, pero un chico moreno con un 69 tatuado en el lado izquierdo de la cara le detuvo.

-Oi, Renji, ¿Qué tal te ha ido por Tokio?

-Bien. Kira me saco un día de fiesta y conocí a una chica… tenías que verla Hisagi. Lástima que no le pedí su número de teléfono.

* * *

Kai se encontraba en el aula revisando los últimos trabajos que le habían entregado sus alumnos. No le gustaba tener que esperar para hablar con el hermano de Rukia. Ella sabía perfectamente el tipo de personas que eran los Kuchiki. Tan ricos como unos aristócratas. Por lo tanto, seguro que sería tan arrogante como ellos. Pero el comportamiento de Rukia siempre le llamaba la atención, si no fuera por su apellido se atrevería a decir que era una alumna de igual estatus que los demás.

Miró el reloj, todavía quedaban unos 10 minutos hasta la hora acordada. Se levantó de su asiento y fue a la sala de profesores en busca de un café.

Por culpa de la llamada de la noche anterior, aquel día apenas había podido dormir bien. Y junto a eso, estaba en encuentro con aquel hombre de ojos violeta que había conseguido alterarla tanto. Esperaba no tener que volver a ver a aquel hombre nunca más.

Cuando volvió a la clase tan solo quedaban cinco minutos. Quiso repasar mentalmente lo que iba a decirle a aquel hombre, pero unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. _Demasiado puntual._

-Adelante.- escuchó la puerta abrirse y poco después se cerró-. Siéntese por favor.- dijo esta sin apenas mirarle mientras bebía su café.

En cambio el hombre la reconoció casi al instante y frunció el ceño. Tenía pensado que aquella reunión fuera lo más rápida posible, él había tomado una decisión. Pero al ver a la rubia supuso que no iba a ser tan sencillo como esperaba.

Miro la silla vacía que había enfrente de su mesa y se sentó esperando a que la rubia comenzara a hablar.

Esta aparto su vista y le miro. Vio aquellos ojos violeta que se encontró a la mañana. El hombre vestía con un traje nuevo y llevaba su pelo largo con algunos mechones sobre su ojo izquierdo. Kai apretó la mandíbula mientras respiraba profundamente. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte para encontrarse con el mismo hombre borde y estirado el mismo día?

-¿Eres el hermano de Rukia, verdad?

-Sí. Kuchiki Byakuya- dijo este con voz firme.

La chica al escuchar el nombre pestañeo unas cuantas veces. _¿Cómo narices ha dicho que se llama?_

-Cómo te habrá comentado Rukia, tiene bastantes asignaturas suspensas, lo que me resulta preocupante…

-No hace falta que se preocupe- le interrumpió este. Kai respiro profundamente intentando tranquilizarse.

-Cómo iba diciendo- retomó lo anterior sin importarle lo que el hombre le dijo- me resulta preocupante ya que siempre la veo muy atenta a mis clases, es una alumna aplicada, pero no se cuál puede ser la razón que suspenda tanto. Por lo que me lleva a pensar que tal vez pueda tener algún problema en casa.

-Está intentando decir que la razón por la que suspende es mi culpa.- afirmó este frunciendo levemente el ceño. Aquello lo había molestado- como se puede atrever a decir eso.

-No quiero decir que sea tu culpa- decía está intentando controlar su tono de voz- puede deberse a que siente algún tipo de presión o algo parecido. O que no puede concentrarse a la hora de estudiar. Que pueda tener algún problema con algún amigo o novio…

-Rukia no tiene ningún problema de ese tipo, si lo tuviera lo sabría.

-Como que se lo contaría a un estirado como tú- murmuro para sí misma, pero para su desgracia Byakuya lo había escuchado y le había molestado.

-Tampoco hace falta que se preocupe por eso, cambiare a Rukia a un instituto privado.

-¿Qué? No puede hacer eso, ¡estamos en medio de un semestre!

-Solo deje que viniera a este instituto con la condición que aprobara.

-Con que si aprobaba…- Kai sonrió de lado una idea se le acababa de venir a la mente.- escucha, By-bya… Kuchiki- dijo esta tras darse cuenta de que no era capaz de decir su nombre- yo me ocupare de que apruebe las asignaturas, puedo ser su profesora particular.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Dos razones. La primera porque Rukia es una de mis mejores alumnas y quiero ayudarla a seguir con el curso, y no veo justo que la cambies de repente. Y la segunda, porque eso te fastidiaría mucho.- Kai le miro con una sonrisa irónica mientras este la miraba seriamente- ahora entiendo a la presión que está sometida Rukia.- le dijo al hombre negando con la cabeza.- solo te falta ponerle una correa.

-Tenme más respeto por favor- dijo el hombre asqueado con aquella situación.

-Solo si me dices que dejaras que Rukia siga aquí.- _este hombre además de estirado y borde tenía que ser cabezón_ \- Kuchiki, en el fondo sabes tan bien como yo que Rukia está bien en este colegio, dejando nuestras claras diferencias a lado, no creo que tengas que cambiarla, ella no lo merece.

-Me lo pensare.- dijo el hombre después de meditarlo durante unos segundos- ¿Hay algo más de lo que quiera hablarme?

-No. Eso es todo.- el hombre tras unas breves palabras para despedirse se dirigió fuera de ese lugar, pero cuando estaba junto a la puerta la rubia le dijo- esto… flequillos, me debes un café.- ante eso el hombre se paró y apretó brevemente los puños.

-Y tu un traje nuevo- le contesto antes de irse del lugar.

Cuando se fue Kai rio bajo, se le había hecho tan divertido molestar a aquel hombre. Tan serio y formal en toda la reunión, cuando estaba segura que estaría deseando terminar con eso.

Recogió sus cosas y se fue a su casa, lo único que pensaba era en que aquel hombre (que no conseguía recordar su nombre) recapacitara y dejase que Rukia siguiera en ese colegio. Además de que quería ir en contra del Kuchiki, no le agradaba la idea de que aquella chica pagara por lo estricto que podría ser su hermano.

Ella más que nadie sabía lo duro que era estar en aquella situación.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento unos brazos la agarraron por la cintura fuertemente lo que hizo que Kai se sobresaltara. _No puede ser. ¿Ha podido encontrarme tan pronto?_

* * *

 **Se que es más corto que los demás, pero es tarde y quería subirlo hoy. Además que quería dejaros con la intriga de quien es la persona que sale al final jaajjaja.**

 **El hecho de que Kai no se acuerde del nombre de Byakuya y del mote de flequillos es en honor de cuando veía al principio Bleach y no me acordaba de ningún nombre de los tenientes y capitanes, solo el de Renji, por lo que me dedique a ponerles motes a todos para identificarlos ajajajaj.**

 **Una pequeña nota, espero no haber hecho algo de ooc, y si lo he hecho lo siento mucho.**


	5. Cuanto tiempo sin verte

**Después del suspense creado en el anterior capítulo, aquí esta el siguiente. Y podréis descubrir de quien se trataba.**

 **Nota: he decidido comenzar a poner título a los capítulos también. Más aclaraciones al final.**

 **Azulaill: a mi también me gusta hacer sufrir de alguna manera a los personajes jajajaj. Si me di cuenta de eso pero no es el único tema del que tratare.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, a mi solo me pertenece mi Oc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: Cuanto tiempo sin verte.**

 **.**

 _Cuando llego a su apartamento, unos brazos la agarraron por la cintura fuertemente lo que hizo que Kai se sobresaltara. No puede ser. ¿Ha podido encontrarme tan pronto?_

* * *

Kai no sabía qué hacer. Si era quien pensaba estaba perdida. ¿A quién quería engañar? Claro que sería él.

Toda la tranquilidad y todo lo que había conseguido las últimas semanas en Karakura se acababan. Ahora él la volvería a llevar a Tokio. Y quién le podría asegurar que ella podría volver a escapar de sus garras.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- escucho una voz femenina que conocía muy bien.

-¡Rangiku!- decía la rubia soltando todo el aire que estaba aguantando ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de respirar? Aquella situación le había dejado tan tensa que se olvidó por completo de recuperar el oxígeno- me has dado un susto de muerte.

-Lo siento. Pero quería que fuera una sorpresa- decía la pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

-Pues lo has conseguido.-le reprocho mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

-¿Por qué?- contesto entrando tras la rubia- ¿Creías que era él?- cerró la puerta- Olvídalo, no vendrá hasta aquí. Ni si quiera sabrá situar donde está la ciudad en un mapa.

-Pero podría descubrirlo.

-Tranquilízate- le contesto con un movimiento de mano- que casa más pequeña.-exclamó mientras la veía por completo- Nunca entenderé para que te vas a estos sitios si te puedes permitir algo mucho mejor.

-Lo sé, Rangiku- decía Kai dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa y sacando unas cervezas de la nevera.- es una casa solo para mí y nadie más. Por lo que me conformaré con esta pequeña.- le entrego una lata a la pelinaranja- y… ¿a qué has venido?

-¿En serio me lo estás preguntando?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Si- contestó la rubia desconcertada.

-¿Cómo no iba a visitar a mi mejor amiga por su cumpleaños?

¿Cumpleaños? Kai miro el calendario que tenía en la cocina y pudo comprobar que su amiga tenía razón. ¿Cómo había sido posible que se le olvidara aquella fecha?

-Con todo el lio que he tenido hoy… lo olvide.

-¿Y qué te ha pasado?

-Por donde empiezo…

-Soy toda oídos- se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a beber.

-He tenido un montón de pesadillas por culpa de tu llamada de anoche. Aunque siempre las tengo.- suspiró mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa- después me he encontrado a un tipo borde y estirado al que le tire el café encima.

Rangiku comenzó a reírse- en enserio ¿Cómo fue? Se lo tiraste así sin más, porque te caía mal.

-Nos chocamos. Lo mejor es que tenía una reunión con el hermano de una alumna, y adivina ¡era él!

-Eso es mala suerte- le decía señalándola- o igual es… el destino.- la rubia le miro con desaprobación- Piénsalo. Has pasado racha y una mala noche, entonces el destino pensó "voy a ponerle a un chico justo en frente para hacerle olvidar el gilipollas de su ex" y zas, os chocáis.

-Eso no quiere decir nada.- comentó negando con la cabeza mientras bebía de su lata.

-Sí, pero casualidad que cuando os separáis y cada uno va por sitios diferentes, en esa misma tarde os volvéis a encontrar. Amiga mía, eso es el destino.- Kai suspiro resignada.

-Esto no es una comedia romántica de las que tanto te gustan. Es solo simple casualidad.

-Así funciona el amor.- decía ilusionada y después suspiro- Y dime ¿Cómo es?

-Ya te lo he dicho, es un borde y un estirado. Es muy serio siempre guardando la compostura.- término diciendo Kai imitando lo tenso que estaba durante la reunión e intentando imitar su tono de voz, haciendo que su amiga se riera.

-Todo lo contrario que tú, pero ya sabes, los opuestos se atraen. Pero, ¿Cómo es físicamente? ¿Es guapo? ¿Qué años tiene? ¿Cómo se llama? Vamos quiero información.

-Tendrá cómo nuestra edad, más o menos, creo- dijo indecisa- No me acuerdo como se llama, pero yo lo apodo flequillos.- su amiga volvió a reírse levemente.

-¿Pero es guapo?-Kai como respuesta se quedó callada y bebió un trago de su bebida.- Eso es que sí. ¡Cómo me gustan estas cosas! Dime que te ha pedido una cita, eso ya lo remataría.

-No me ha pedido nada.- le reprocho con disgusto- ya te he dicho que es un borde y sabes de sobra que no quiero saber nada…

-Nada de relaciones- le interrumpió la pelinaranja con tono aburrido-Kai pasa ya esa etapa, y disfruta de este nuevo chico que el destino te lo ha puesto en bandeja.

-Quieres dejar de hablar del destino. Es solo un tío borde, estricto y arrogante. Y si no vas bien vestido no puedes pasarte por la zona donde trabaja- decía con tono burlón.

-O eso es lo que ves ahora en él.- le decía su amiga sonriendo- ¿Es rico?- preguntó y después comenzó a beber su bebida.

-Su apellido es Kuchiki.- soltó de repente haciendo que la pelinaranja se atragantara.

-Perdona. ¿De verdad? pero… si… entonces… ¡está forrado!-gritó- Definitivamente tienes que salir con él. Vivirás en una mansión, tendrás chalets por todas partes ¡cómo no me invites tendrás graves problemas!- exclamó señalándola robándole una sonrisa a la rubia.

-¡Quieres parar ya! No tenemos nada. Y ni muerta voy a salir con ese. Con un poquito de suerte, no lo tengo que volver a ver.

-Está bien… Oye Kai.- dijo poniéndose seria de repente.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó preocupada.

-Es solo que me parece mentira que haya pasado otro año más. Ya sabes, de que te hablo.

-Sí. No hace falta que sigas- le contesto con una leve sonrisa entristecida.

-Pero… eso no es por lo único que he venido.- Rangiku cada vez se ponía más seria, con lo que conseguía que Kai se pusiera cada vez más nerviosa, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía así a la pelinaranja. Y comenzaba a temerse lo peor- No sé si te gustara o no la noticia- aquello comenzaba a confirmar las sospechas de la rubia- ¡Gin me ha pedido matrimonio!- exclamo de repente Rangiku sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida la rubia abriendo los ojos de par en par. Se esperaba cualquier noticia, menos esa. ¿Aquel hombre de sonrisa siniestra iba a casarse con su amiga?- Ichimaru y tu…- comenzó a tartamudear.

-Sí- exclamó la pelinaranja ilusionada. Cogió su bolso y de allí saco una cajita con un anillo y se lo pusó- ¡A qué es precioso! No quería llevarlo puesto para que fuera una sorpresa. A Toushiro no le acaba de gustar la idea, sabes lo que opina de Gin, pero cambiara. Ahora estamos haciendo la mudanza, nos hemos comprado una casa más grande. Y ahora que vamos a vivir los tres juntos por fin podrán estrechar lazos.

-Fe-felicidades- tartamudeo la rubia todavía estupefacta.

-Sé que a ti tampoco te gusta, pero él me trata realmente bien. Sé que me quiere y yo a él.

-Que no me guste es un hecho- se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su amiga- pero me alegro mucho por ti.- le dijo abrazándola.

-Gracias. Pero tenemos un problema- la rubia le miró fijamente dejo que se explicara- yo todavía estoy casada. Y no sé dónde está mi marido para pedirle el divorcio.

-¿No hay otra manera?

-No lo sé. Gin me ha dicho que va a intentar buscarlo. Lamentablemente no nos podremos casar hasta que me divorcie.-decía con tristeza.

-Ya veo.- Kai odiaba ver así de entristecida a su amiga.

Ella era una persona muy alegre, pero hablar del hombre que la abandonó con un niño de 5 años siempre se le hacía muy duro. Sin lugar a dudas aquel hombre la había hecho mucho daño, pero Rangiku al contrario que Kai, nunca puso pegas al amor, y siempre estuvo dispuesta a que llegara el hombre indicado. En aquel momento, solo había una manera de animarla.

\- ¿Qué te parece, si después de cenar con mi familia nos vamos de fiesta?- a Matsumoto le brillaron los ojos y mostro una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Tras haber estado toda la tarde hablando, Kai tenía que ir a cenar con los Kurosaki, por lo que Rangiku se fue a su hotel para no molestarlos.

Kai no sabía cómo sentirse en aquel momento. Estaba feliz por su amiga, pero a la vez odiaba que se fuera a casar con aquel hombre. Al fin y al cabo, de manera indirecta, fue culpa suya que acabara como acabo en Tokio.

Cuando llego a casa de su familia, Isshin se le abalanzó encima suya llorando. Tuve que intervenir Karin para que no la llegara a asfixiar. Al entrar en la casa, pudo inhalar el olor exquisito de lo que había cocinado la pequeña, Yuzu había preparado una gran cena acompañada de una tarta enorme. Al terminar, Yuzu se fue a su habitación para volver con una gran caja.

-Espero que te guste Kai-chan. Es de parte de los tres.

-Chicos, no hacía falta que me comprarais nada.

-Solo ábrelo- contesto secamente el mayor con su característico ceño fruncido.

La rubia rompió el papel sacando de allí un vestido de color verde claro que tenía la espalda al descubierto y se ataba por el cuello.

-Es precioso- decía está alzandoló, después lo dejo en la caja y se acercó a las dos niñas con ojos cristalinos- muchísimas gracias- decía estrechándolas fuertemente.

-Aaaww Masaki ojala estuvieras aquí para el cumpleaños de tu sobrina. Es tan tierno ver a las niñas juntas- lloraba junto al poster de su mujer.

Ichigo veía a las chicas ignorando a su padre. Aunque mejor dicho, todos los presentes lo ignoraban, aquel hombre siempre tenía que hacer una de las suyas. La rubia por su parte se secó las lágrimas y guardo bien el vestido en la caja para que no se arrugara.

-¿Vas a hacer algo después?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Sí, ha venido una amiga de Tokio, así que esta noche saldremos.- la rubia miro de reojo a Ichigo y sonrió de lado.

-¿Sabes algo de Rukia?

-Yo… yo que voy a saber de ella- decía el pelinaranja poniéndose colorado.

-Te sientas al lado de ella, y…- se levantó para ponerse frente a él- te has puesto rojo.

-Cállate- decía este girándose para evitar que le viera mientras ella se reía.- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Solo por asuntos de la escuela, nada más.

Después de haber estado un buen rato con ellos. Ya llegaba casi la hora en la que había quedado con Rangiku. Salió de la casa, pero cuando comenzó a caminar a la propia, escucho detrás suya la puerta de entrada volverse abrir para cerrarse de un golpe. La rubia se giró y pudo ver a Isshin serio yendo hacia donde ella estaba.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto la rubia preocupada.

-Solo quería darte un último regalo.- le dijo entregándole una pequeña caja. Esta lo abrió y se quedó boquiabierta con lo que había en el interior. Era una pequeña pulsera de cuero desgastada. La pulsera se cerraba en una pequeña medalla de plata en la que ponía Akira.

-Era…- comenzó a decir ella mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Era de tu madre.-termino Isshin por ella.- Fue el primer regalo que le hizo tu padre. Ella siempre la llevaba a todas partes. Estoy seguro de que querría que tú la tuvieras.

-¿Cómo es que las tienes?

-Era de las pocas pertenencias que consiguieron. Al no poder contactar contigo, me lo entregaron a mí. Es un milagro que consiguieran rescatarla, tiene un gran valor sentimental, y estoy seguro que tus padres querrían que la llevaras. De esa manera siempre estarán contigo.

-Gracias- decía está secándose las lágrimas y abrazando a su tío.

* * *

Después de unas horas de fiesta y de unas cuantas copas, las chicas estaban más que animadas. Algunos chicos iban hacia ellas, la rubia les ignoraba y la otra, les rechazaba de forma brusca. Pero en la entrada del bar, algo llamó la atención de la pelinaranja. Era una cabellera roja como la sangre atada en una coleta.

Rangiku al verle, se acercó a la oreja de la rubia y le dijo fuerte para que la pudiera escuchar.

-Ese de allí- le dijo señalando la entrada- ¿no es el chico que nos presentó Kira? El chico pelirrojo, el que no recuerdo su nombre.-decía arrastrando las palabras.

-Renji- le contesto la rubia riéndose.

-Ese. Vamos a saludarlo.

-Vale.- le contesto la otra animadamente.

Las dos pasaron entre las personas como pudieron hasta llegar su objetivo. Este se encontraba junto a un chico moreno con un 69 tatuado en la mejilla izquierda. Los dos hablaban mientras miraban a las personas que había alrededor. De ese modo, el pelirrojo al ver a las dos chicas acercarse a ellos, pudo reconocerlas casi al instante.

-Hola- saludo Rangiku con las mejillas un poco rojizas por el efecto del alcohol- ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-Yo vivo aquí, la pregunta es ¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí y no en Tokio?

-Me he mudado.- contesto la rubia alegremente.

-Y… hoy es su cumpleaños y yo como su mejor amiga he venido a molestarla un poquito.

-Felicidades- contentó Renji, y con la excusa se acercó a la rubia y le dio dos besos.- Este es mi amigo Hisagi- presento al otro chico.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lugar de Tokio.

Un hombre se encontraba viendo una fotografía de una chica rubia y de ojos verdes. Tenía una mano apoyada sobre la barbilla pensativo.

-¿Dónde estarás? ¿Dónde te habrás metido? Hoy es tu cumpleaños y deberías de estar aquí. Acaso has intentado alejarte de mí. Sé que tome una decisión equivocada con esa chica, pero no tenías que haberte ido por eso. Te encontrare, y cuando lo haga, te traeré de vuelta y no dejare que vuelvas a marcharte nunca más.

* * *

 **Unas pequeñas notas. Este capítulo esta inspirado en que ayer fue mi cumpleaños, y además también era el dia internacional del océano y el nombre Kai significa mar, por lo que quise hacerle este pequeño homenaje poniendo que era su cumple, aunqeu claro en el fic no estaríamos en junio jajajaj. Quise subirlo ayer, pero como comprenderéis no me dio tiempo.**

 **Aparte de este detalle, me parecía interesante que el día que se conocieran Kai y Byakuya fuera en el cumpleaños de esta, y además de eso, me ha dado la oportunidad de volver a meter en acción a su ex, pero esta vez de forma más directa.**

 **Quería poner que ocurría al día siguiente, pero iba a ser un tanto cómico y no quería estropear la tensión que he puesto al final, asique para el proximo capítulo.**

 **Originalmente, Kai no iba a tener ningún exnovio, luego empece a plantearme la posibilidad y en un principio iba a ser Kira porque es un personaje un poco vulnerable, pero luego comencé a ponerle una serie de ideas al ex y Kira no era un buen personaje para eso, asi que lo descarte.**

 **Como última nota: REVIEWS, REVIEWS Y REVIEWS. No seáis tímidos y dejar vuestros comentarios ;)**


	6. Primera impresión

Kuchiki Byakuya se encontraba en el despacho de su mansión observando la carpeta que horas antes le había entregado Abarai Renji. Había estado los últimos meses intentando cerrar aquel trato con la empresa Sousuke de Tokio.

Tiempo antes, él junto a Renji habían ido a la ciudad de Tokio para pactarlo. Pero por culpa de una serie de percances, y que el jefe de la empresa ajena a menudo se encontraba ocupado, hasta aquel fin de semana no pudieron cerrarlo mediante contrato.

A pesar de haber tenido ese contrato delante, a pesar de haber intentado concentrarse en el plenamente, no conseguía hacerlo.

Había estado toda la tarde pensando en el la reunión con aquella chica. Le parecía irónico que ninguno de los dos conociese el nombre del otro. Ella nunca se lo llego a decir, y en el caso de él, ella no lo recordaba.

Pero aquello no era en lo único que pensaba. Tenía claro que aquella muchacha resultaba ser alguien extraña para él. Siempre le habían tratado con respeto, siempre le habían tenido en cierto modo miedo, por lo tenso y frio que siempre parecía. Aquello hacía que los demás se cortaran más a la hora de tratar con Kuchiki Byakuya. Pero ella había sido completamente diferente.

Desde el momento en el que le tiro el café encima, cuando se atrevió a limpiarle, fue cuando se dio cuenta de aquello. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a hacerle eso. Por lo que en cierto aspecto le molestaba. Después, cuando ella le comenzó a llamar borde y estirado y, para colmo, le golpeo, era la gota que colmó el vaso.

Una simple desconocida que le daba igual con quien tratara. No importaba quien fuera ni siquiera cuando él tenía toda la razón. Pero aquello no terminaba ahí.

Para colmo resulto ser la profesora de Rukia. Por lo que no le resultó extraño que suspendiera a su hermana. Aunque se tratara de un colegio público, Rukia era una Kuchiki, por lo que podría llevar las asignaturas tranquilamente. O tal vez… era lo que había dicho su profesora. Tal vez el que Rukia supiera que si suspendía se iría de allí, a lo mejor, de alguna forma, él había sido el causante de aquello. No. Se negaba a aceptar eso.

Otra de las cosas que más le había llamado la atención, fue que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por molestarle. Recordaba sus palabras exactas durante la reunión.

 _-Puedo ser su profesora particular._

 _-¿Por qué haría eso?_

 _-… Porque eso te fastidiaría mucho_

¿De verdad se le notaba tanto que aquella chica no le agradaba? Además, sería ella capaz de gastar su tiempo libre en ser profesora particular de Rukia solo para fastidiarle. Aquello era surrealista. Estaba seguro que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Adelante- dijo secamente.

La puerta se abrió y entró Rukia con la cabeza un poco agachada.

-Nii-sama, quería saber cómo te había ido la reunión con mi profesora.

Sabía que tarde o temprano ella le haría esa pregunta. No sabía que contestar a aquello. ¿Que tenía que decir? Que había sido una irrespetuosa y que le propuso una locura que estaba seguro que no la cumpliría solo para fastidiarle. Que aquella muchacha era un gran incordió. Que deseaba no tener que volver a encontrarse con ella, que lo único que hacía era molestarlo.

No. Él no diría nada de eso. No diría nada de todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, de lo contrario sería una deshonra para su apellido. Tenía que ser severo con la situación que estaba llevando. Aun cuando aquella chica rubia de grandes ojos verdes no paraba de atormentarlo.

-Cordial- se dignó a decir.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?

-Hablaremos de eso en la cena, ahora estoy trabajando.

Observo como la pequeña se iba.

Su hermano no le había dicho que la cambiaría. Si se lo había pospuesto, tal vez quería decir que una parte de él estaba pensando en no cambiarla. Aquella simple frase había hecho que sus esperanzas crecieran acerca de quedarse en ese instituto. Había hecho amigos que no le importaban su status ni nada, las cosas que les preocupaban eran cosas cotidianas y sin duda eran amigos de verdad, no eran ningún hipócrita como los que antes le rodeaban.

No sabía que sería lo que le había dicho Kai, pero sin lugar a dudas había hecho que su hermano reflexionara sobre su pacto. Sobretodo lo pudo notar cuando se lo pregunto, en cierto modo… parecía ausente.

.

.

La hora de la cena había llegado. Todo seguía en un gran silencio, como era común en aquellos momentos. Las cosas que hablaban eran cosas cordiales, pero el siempre resultaba ser tan severo y tan frio que en ocasiones podía intimidarla.

-Nii-sama- se atrevió a llamarle- ¿Qué has pensado hacer?

El hombre la miro detenidamente con su característico semblante serio. Había pensado en lo último que la rubia le había dicho.

 _En el fondo sabes tan bien como yo que Rukia está bien en este colegio, no creo que tengas que cambiarla, ella no lo merece._

-Dile a tu profesora que hablare con ella el lunes.

.

.

Kai despertó al día siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba acordarse de todas lo sucedido la noche anterior. Y es que beber con Rangiku podría tener resultados horribles, siempre lo había pensado y aquello se lo aseguraba. Pero noto algo extraño.

Junto a ella se podían escuchar unos leves ronquidos. Cuando miro, pudo ver una enorme cabellera roja que diferencio perfectamente. Se llevo a las manos a la cabeza maldiciéndose por haber bebido tanto la noche anterior. Acto seguido comenzó a darle golpes al hombre en el brazo.

-¡Vamos despierta!

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó este sobresaltado al notar que le pegaban.

-¡Largo de aquí!- le gritó Kai.

-¿Qué?

-¡Vamos que te largues! No te lo digo más veces.

-Pe-pero ¿Por qué?

-¡Fuera!- le grito.

Renji desconcertado se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Kai le observo como salía de su habitación en busca de su ropa. Momentos después volvió a entrar colocándose la camiseta.

-¿Has visto mi zapatilla?

Kai apretó la mandíbula harta de aquella situación, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido volver? ¿Era idiota o que le pasaba? Envolvió su cuerpo con las sabanas y se acercó a él. Este le miraba confuso.

-¡Que te largues!- le gritó a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-V-vale.- el pelirrojo obedeció y se fue despacio hacia la sala pero esta vez seguido de ella- oye… ¿pero y mi zapatilla?- volvió a preguntar deteniéndose en medio del salón.

Kai apretó su puño y miró al suelo. Entonces pudo encontrar el maldito calzado del chico sobresaliendo de debajo del sofá. Cuando lo cogió, el pelirrojo se dispuso a acercarse, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-Ahora… ¡Lárgate!- le gritó la rubia tirándole la zapatilla que le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

El pelirrojo aterrorizado, y con el golpe en la frente, salió fuera de la casa. Pero segundos después toco la puerta.

-Pero este chico es tonto- dijo Kai para sí misma. Abrió la puerta pensando que a lo mejor se le había olvidado algo más.-¿Qué quieres?

-Esto…- se llevó la mano tras la nuca- ¿me das tu número de teléfono?

-¡No! Idiota- y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-Tenía que intentarlo- susurro el pelirrojo, se puso su zapatilla y se fue del lugar.

.

.

-¿En serio le tiraste la zapatilla a la cabeza?- preguntaba Ikkaku entre risas.

-Pobre chico- le acompañaba Rangiku riendo.

-Ja ja, a mí me hace mucha gracia.- decía Kai irónica.

Después de comer habían quedado ya que hacía tiempo que no se reunión los tres juntos. En cuanto llego, la pelinaranja le pregunto qué tal con Renji después de que los dejase solos. Pero para nada se esperaba que la mañana hubiera sido así.

-Y qué me dices de ti- acuso Kai a la pelinaranja- la chica que golpeaba a los que se le arrimaban un poquito.

-Pero yo estoy comprometida-decía alzando su mano para mostrar su anillo- tengo derecho a hacerlo- después de aquello le saco la lengua.

-De verdad, me hubiera gustado haber ido.- dijo Ikkaku.

-Hubiera sido muy gracioso. Pero no te aseguro que no te llevaras ningún golpe- le contesto la rubia señalándole a la pelinaranja.

-Oye, yo no soy la que despierta a un tío a empujones y le echa de su casa a base de gritos y de golpes.

-No, tú eres la chica que directamente les pega en el bar.

-Si es por pegar a alguien, yo podría ser el que lo hiciera, hace mucho que no entro en una buena pelea.

-Ikkaku…- le regaño la rubia.

En eso el teléfono móvil de la pelinaranja comenzó a sonar.

-Disculpar- decía está contestando- Hola Toushiro, ¡estoy bien!- exclamó de repente, la rubia sabía perfectamente que el niño no le había preguntado nada, ella siempre era así cuando le llamaba.- ¿Qué tal os va?- cuestiono todavía con una sonrisa, pero enseguida su expresión cambio a una más seria.

- _¿Cuándo vas a venir? No aguanto más a Ichimaru._

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- _No me gusta. Siempre con esa sonrisa… creo que planea algo._

-No seas paranoico. Y no sé porque no te gusta su sonrisa, si es preciosa- Kai al escuchar aquello se quedó confundida, era una de las cosas que menos le gustaban, era demasiado siniestra.

- _No entiendo como dices eso, y… eh espera-_ escuchó por la otra línea como si alguien le quitara el teléfono.

- _Hola, Ran-chan. ¿Qué tal te va por allí? Aquí no tienes que preocuparte por nada. No escuches a Toushiro-chan._

 _-Toushiro-_ escucho regañar al pequeño.

-Hola Gin. ¿De verdad todo va bien? Si no es así sabes que puedo ir ahora para allí.

- _Tranquila, Rangiku, disfruta de la compañía, hace mucho que no os veis._

-¿Seguro? De todas formas tenía que irme mañana.

- _Nos vemos mañana. Disfruta de tu fin de semana._

-Adiós… esto Gin, ¡Kai te manda recuerdos!

-¡No lo he hecho!- exclamo alto la chica para que él peligris le oyera.

- _Dale recuerdos de parte mía._

-Él si te los da.- le recriminó la pelinaranja.

-Se ha olvidado por completo de mi- le dijo el calvó a Kai fingiendo estar indignado a lo que la rubia rio.

.

.

Después de un fin de semana un tanto loco y lleno de sorpresas, su amiga había vuelto a Tokio y ella tenía que volver a la rutina como profesora. Aquel día volvió a levantarse temprano y decidió salir antes de su casa. Para su sorpresa se vio tomando el mismo camino de cuando conoció al hermano de Rukia. Lo había hecho de forma inconscientemente, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Al contrario que la otra vez, paso por las calles demasiado atenta, pero al otro lado de la acera de donde chocaron. No le gustaría volver a tener el mismo percance con Kuchiki.

Para su sorpresa, minutos después le pudo observar con un traje impecable caminando recto y con decisión a donde supuso que estaría su lugar de trabajo. Le estuvo mirando fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta justo el momento en el que él giro su cara hacía donde estaba ella. Esta hizo lo mismo que el hombre y miro al frente como si ella no le hubiera visto.

A Byakuya le sorprendió verla otra vez por esas calles. Después del encuentro y la discusión que tuvieron días antes, pensaba que no la volvería a ver por allí. No entendía porque razón aquella chica iba por esas calles, al fin y al cabo el instituto se encontraba lejos de donde estaban. Pero aquello no fue algo que le horrorizaba. Era todo lo contario. Aquella sorpresa era como si le gustara, como si le agradara volver a encontrársela por esas calles, y aunque ella miraba ahora al frente, momentos antes la había visto de reojo. Pudo ver como ella se había fijado en él de la misma manera que él lo hacía ahora. Aquello casi hizo que se le escapara una sonrisa, pero pudo controlarse y siguió con su camino.

.

.

Cuando Kai llegó a su clase, se sentó en su silla mientras esperaba a que el reloj sonara. Algunos alumnos al verla entraban en la clase, pero seguían en su círculo de amistades hablando. Kai observaba a todos buscando a una persona. No sabía que iba a ocurrir con Rukia, y eso le tenía intrigada. Su hermano había dicho que se iba a pensar su propuesta, pero aquello no le aseguraba que fuera a hacerlo de verdad, tal vez podría haberlo dicho solo para que ella no le siguiera atosigando con aquel tema.

Pero para su sorpresa vio entrar por la ventana a aquella chica morena junto a una amiga suya de pelo naranja, Inoue Orihime. Rukia se acercó hasta donde su profesora.

-Me alegra verte aquí, Rukia.

-Y a mí. Creo que nii-sama está planteándoselo enserio. Me ha dicho que quiere tener otra reunión hoy contigo.

-¿Hoy? Tiene suerte que no tenga nada previsto para hoy, pero para la próxima dile que me lo tiene que decir antes.

.

.

Byakuya había estaba frente a la puerta de la clase. La tocó y espero hasta que ella le diera permiso para entrar. Al igual que la otra vez, estaba rodeada de un montón de papeles, pero en lugar de mirarlos le estaba viendo a él.

-¿De que querías hablarme?- le preguntó la rubia.

-La propuesta que me hiciste, ¿iba en serio?- ella alzó una ceja al escuchar aquello.

-¿Era por eso? En principio sí. Es decir, tenemos que hablar sobre horarios y demás, pero solo si estás dispuesto a dejarla quedarse.

-Ella podrá con las asignaturas- no iba a decirle que él creía que ella tenía razón acerca de que no debería cambiarla en pleno semestre, estaba seguro que ella se lo echaría en cara. En ese momento, recordó algo- Todavía no me ha dicho su nombre.

-¿No te lo ha dicho Rukia?- le pregunto sorprendida.

-Ella siempre se refiere a ti como su profesora o Kurosaki.

Entonces el teléfono de la chica comenzó a sonar.

-Que raro…- susurro Kai al no reconocer el número.- lo siento, tengo que contestar.

Byakuya le miro sorprendido, ¿acaso iba a hacer algo tan irrespetuoso mientras estaban hablando? Sin lugar a dudas, aquella chica lo único que hacía era dejar sus nervios a flor de piel, nunca había conocido a nadie que le faltara tanto al respeto como ella lo hacía con pequeños actos.

- _Hola, ¿Kurosaki Kai?_

-Sí, soy yo, ¿Quién es?

- _Hola soy la enfermera Isane, le llamó desde el hospital de Karakur_ a.

-¿Q-que ha ocurrido?- preguntó la chica atemorizada.

Byakuya le miraba atentamente y pudo captar perfectamente lo tensa que se había puesto, la veía totalmente vulnerable. Aquello hizo que todo lo que había pensado sobre la chica se disipara por completo.

- _Le llamó porque Madarame Ikkaku ha sufrido un accidente. Él está bien, pero tienen que hacerle unas pruebas._

-Menos mal- susurro la chica y suspiro- iré allí enseguida.- le dijo a la enfermera colgando el teléfono. Comenzó a levantarse y miro al hombre que tenía delante- lo siento, pero nuestra reunión va a tener que aplazarse, me ha surgido un imprevisto.

-¿Quiere que la lleve?

* * *

 **Pobre Renji ajjajaj, espero que os haya algo graciosa esa escena, yo me la imaginaba así no se si he conseguido captar la parte cómica jajja**

 **Os dejo con la expectativa de que contestara Kai ante esa propuesta de nuestro querido Byakuya jajaja**

 **Como siempre; REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS. Como he leído en un sitio, un reviews es un +1 en inspiración y ultimamente se me estan ocurriendo muchas ideas.**


	7. Conociendose

**Siento mucho la tardanza. No se como hago para que siempre tenga un fic más atrasado que los demás. Estoy escribiendo como cinco fics a la vez, además de un proyectito que comencé hace un mes. En si espero que sea un libro, pero según como quede igual al final lo convertire en un fic.**

 **No se cuando subiré el siguiente, ya que hoy me voy de vacaciones con mis amigas y a la vuelta andare liada y de vuelta de viaje. Esta semana me la tomare de vacaciones sin escribir absolutamente nada (no recuerdo la última vez que hice eso jajjajaa) asique hasta la siguiente semana como mínimo no estará el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Kai miró a Byakuya durante unos segundos sin saber muy bien que contestar. Aquellas palabras dichas de aquel hombre se le hacían extrañas. Apenas se conocían, y lo poco que sabían el uno del otro no les había gustado a ninguno. Por lo que ¿en que estaría pensando Kuchiki al proponerle aquello?

Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía. Aquella pregunta se la hacían los dos al mismo tiempo. El moreno le ofreció aquello casi por puro instinto, pero no llegaba a comprender de donde procedía. Tal vez fuera el hecho de ver que ella lo necesitaba realmente.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunto Byakuya al ver que esta no contestaba.

-Está bien. Te lo agradecería. Mi coche esta estropeado.- contesto ella nerviosa.

El hombre asintió y comenzó a andar seguido de ella. Aunque a Kai no le agradara la idea de tener que estar con él en un coche, era la mejor opción que tenía. Ambos caminaron en silenció hasta un pequeño aparcamiento que se encontraba fuera del instituto. Observó la espalda del hombre erguida y pudo comprobar que su cabello le llegaba casi hasta los omóplatos.

El moreno paró junto a un coche que parecía demasiado caro. Era de un profundo color negro y solo tenía dos plazas. Miro la placa del parachoques y se asombró al ver el símbolo del caballo de la marca Ferrari.

-¿Un Ferrari? ¿En serio?

Byakuya no dijo nada. Le divirtió la expresión con la que se había quedado la rubia. Le dio la espalda mientras abría la puerta del coche y entraba ocultando así la sonrisa que involuntariamente le había salido. La rubia todavía no salía de su asombro. Nunca había visto semejando coche como aquel. Lo rodeó, abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó.

-¿Son de cuero?- preguntó Kai refiriéndose a los asientos.

-Sí. ¿A dónde tienes que ir?- aquella pregunta hizo que Kai volviera a la realidad y cambio su actitud a una más seria.

-Al hospital de Karakura.- él la miro por un momento al escuchar aquello, no se esperaba que aquel fuera su destino.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- no pudo contenerse en hacerle esa pregunta. La respuesta de la chica le había sorprendido, pero su rostro no lo reflejaba.

-Un accidente. Pero nada grave- contesto ella sin querer darle mucha información al moreno. Aunque lo último lo decía más para sí misma, intentando convencerse de aquello.

Byakuya aparto su vista y miro al frente mientras arrancaba el coche. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cada uno pensando en sus propios asuntos. Kai había sacado el móvil y llevaba todo el viaje con él, aunque en realidad no hacía nada. Intentaba de alguna manera distraerse con algo para no tener una conversación con él. Con suerte pronto llegaría al hospital y entonces cada uno iría por su propio camino. Una cosa era estar en el colegio hablando de una alumna, y otra estar en un espacio tan reducido con alguien que apenas conocía.

El hombre por su parte miraba atentamente a la carretera. Pero no podía evitar mirar de reojo de vez en cuando a la rubia. Pensaba en lo mismo que el otro día, que nunca antes nadie había sido tan irrespetuoso con él como lo era ella. Estaba todo el viaje con el teléfono, cosa que le molestaba. Ni siquiera su hermana hacía eso. Pero aquel viaje terminaría pronto y ella se iría.

Los dos tenían claro que querían perderse de vista el uno al otro. Pero el destino no deseaba lo mismo.

Unos metros más adelante, se encontraba una gran cantidad de coches parados. Byakuya apretó la mandíbula cuando se vio obligado a frenar el coche. Kai pensando que habían llegado alzó la vista y se sorprendió al ver aquella escena delante suya.

-No me jodas.- soltó la chica ganándose una mirada de reproche del moreno.-¿Qué?

-No deberías usar ese lenguaje- contesto volviendo su mirada al frente.

-No intentes controlarme. Si quiero hablar así lo hago, flequillos.

Byakuya volvió a girarse hacía ella, esta vez sorprendido, y no pudo evitar que aquello se reflejara en su rostro abriendo levemente los ojos. Aquella reacción hizo que a la rubia le diera risa, y no consiguió ocultarlo.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó cambiando su rostro por un ceño fruncido.

-De ti. Tenías que haberte visto la cara- contesto ella imitando al moreno- siempre eres tan serio flequillos, que me ha dado gracia esa reacción.

-Tenme más respeto. Y mi nombre es Byakuya.

-Sí, ya me lo dijiste. Pero es muy complicado, ¿Cómo quieres si quiera que me acuerde? Flequillos, es más fácil.

Byakuya miró al frente apretando el volante. Observo que los coches no se movían y supuso que se quedarían allí por un rato, por lo que puso el freno de mano y apagó el motor del coche.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- ella le miro extrañada- todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Lo sé.- contesto apartando la mirada y mirando un parque que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle. Él giro la suya para mirarla. Estaba extrañado, se había imaginado que se lo diría, pero la chica volvió a ignorarle- Oi, flequillos- Byakuya suspiro- Dime la verdad, ¿Por qué de repente no quieres cambiar a Rukia?

-¿Por qué crees que he mentido?- soltó el hombre sin querer contestarle que creía que ella tenía estaba en lo cierto- Sé que Rukia podrá con las asignaturas.

-No me vas a dar la razón, ¿verdad?- le contesto mirándolo a los ojos violetas sonriendo. Él por su parte no dijo nada más.- Lo suponía. ¿Y que hay de ti? Vamos cuéntame un poco de tu vida.

-¿El qué?

-Algo. ¿Solo vives con Rukia? Cuando le pedí para hablar con sus padres directamente me dijo que hablara contigo.- observo al hombre que no decía nada, solo aparto la vista al frente- creo que ya tenemos algo en común.- soltó la chica mirando hacía la ventana. Sabía que él al escuchar aquello se giraría para mirarla, pero ella no quería que le viera el rostro en ese momento. Byakuya por su parte la miro de reojo- yo tampoco tengo padres.

-¿Qué fue lo que les paso?- durante unos segundos espero a que ella contestara pero no fue así.

Ella tan solo miraba una escena en el parque de una niña agarrada de la mano de su madre yendo de paseo, mientras tocaba inconscientemente la pulsera que Isshin le dio. Byakuya comprendió que ella no iba a contárselo. Pero en cuanto la chica volvió a hablar, él volvió a girar su mirada a ella.

-Incendio.

-Lo siento.- contesto el moreno. Ella le miró y sonrió levemente en señal de agradecimiento.

-Sabes. Hace poco que me mude aquí.

-¿Y de dónde vienes?

-De Tokio.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Esa pregunta es demasiado personal, ¿no crees, flequillos? Apenas nos conocemos.- contesto ella con una sonrisa más amplia con intención de picarle.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Karakura, Ikkaku se encontraba en su habitación. Acababan de terminar de hacerles las últimas pruebas. Tenía unos vendajes alrededor de su cuerpo, pero nada grave. Los médicos solo quisieron hacérselas para asegurarse de que no tuviera ninguna hemorragia interna o algún problema que a simple vista no pudieron notar.

Pero eso no quería decir que Ikkaku no estuviera aburrido. Odiaba aquel ambiente. En el lugar hacía demasiado calor, las visitas solían ser a menudo tensas, si es que las había, pero lo que menos aguantaba eran los compañeros de habitación. Al menos aquella vez había tenido suerte y le había tocado alguien que parecía agradable.

-Oi Ukitake- llamó el calvo a su compañero, un hombre de gran melena de color blanco.- ¿tú por qué estás aquí?

-Por una enfermedad pulmonar.- contesto el amablemente.- ¿y tú?

-Me metí en una pelea.

-¿Por qué Ikkaku-san?

-Unos me llamaron calvo- respondió con simpleza. El otro hombre le miro un poco extrañado, pero después lo dejo estar y le dio una sonrisa.

-¿No habían dicho las enfermeras que iba a venir una amiga tuya?

-Sí. Me pregunto dónde se habrá metido. Voy a llamarla.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de minutos en los cuales ninguno de los dos había dicho nada. Ambos miraban a cualquier lado menos al rostro ajeno. La conversación que momentos antes habían tenido, aunque corta, había sido la primera que tenían civilizadamente. Aquello era extraño para ambos. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que aquel viaje fuera de ese modo. El teléfono de ella comenzó a sonar, cosa que molesto un poco a Byakuya.

-¿Diga?

- _Hola Kai-_ escucho la voz de un hombre que enseguida reconoció.

-Ikkaku- dijo esta aliviada- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

- _Aburrido. Solo fue una pelea con gente chunga. Nada más._

-Me dijeron que habías tenido un accidente.

- _Pues fue una pelea._

-Estoy de camino, pero estoy en un atasco.

 _-¿Vienes en bus?_

-No. Me llevan en coche. En cuanto pueda estoy allí.

Byakuya había escuchado aquella conversación en silencio.

-Ese tal Ikkaku, será tu pareja, supongo.

-Vaya flequillos, quien lo diría, con que eres un cotilla- comento ella con la intención de molestarle un poco más.

El giró un poco su rostro, lo justo para que ella viera que la estaba viendo, frunciendo el ceño. Aquella no había sido su intención, sino que de alguna manera quería volver a intentar tener una pequeña conversación ella. Y aquello era la única manera que se le había ocurrido.

-Ikkaku es mi mejor amigo. Le conozco desde hace años.- contesto la rubia con una leve sonrisa- y que hay de ti ¿tienes pareja? Aunque también hay que ser una santa para aguantarte.

Byakuya miro al frente y suspiro.

-No. No tengo pareja. Y ¿tú?- pregunto sabiendo que si no preguntaba otra cosa su conversación terminaría ahí.

-Tampoco. Y ni pienso tenerla.- Byakuya alzó una ceja al escuchar aquello.- No me preguntes porque o te advierto que te sonsacare hasta el mínimo detalle de tus anteriores relaciones y no parare hasta conseguirlo.

Byakuya negó levemente con la cabeza mientras intentaba controlar que no le saliera otra sonrisa involuntaria. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que alguien conseguía sacarle tantas veces de su semblante serio. Él intento seguir con el mismo rostro inexpresivo (o casi inexpresivo) pero la comisura de sus labios no quería hacerle caso.

-Deberías sonreír más a menudo.-escucho que le decía la rubia y se maldijo a si mismo por no poder controlarse- tienes una bonita sonrisa. Y la vida es demasiado corta como para andar siempre serio.

Kuchiki le miro con frunciendo el ceño extrañado por lo que le había. ¿Acaso le había hecho un cumplido? Ella se encogió de hombros y miro al frente. Aunque él pudo notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ya se están moviendo.- fue lo único que dijo Kai.

Este comprobó que era cierto y volvió a poner en marcha el coche. En los siguientes minutos ninguno de los dos hablo. El ambiente se había vuelto un tanto extraño para ambos. Se trataba de un silencio realmente incómodo para los dos. Ambos miraban al frente (o en el caso de la chica por la ventana). Pero en algunas ocasiones los dos miraban al otro de reojo.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Byakuya la dejo cerca de la puerta.

-Gracias por traerme, Bya…-intento decir la chica pero se detuvo.

-Byakuya- contesto el con tono aburrido.

-Te he dicho que es un nombre difícil.

-Eres la única que me lo dice.

Ella abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla escucho la voz del hombre.

-¿Me dirás cuál es el tuyo?- la rubia sonrió y se giró para verle.

-Todavía tenemos una reunión que terminar- contesto para sorpresa del hombre por lo que este volvió a abrir levemente los ojos y al segundo volver a ponerse serio. Al ver esa expresión la chica no pudo evitar reírse- Kai.- contesto de repente volviendo a sorprender al moreno- Mi nombre es Kai.- y sin decir nada más la chica entró al hospital.

-Kai- susurro el moreno para sí mismo antes de arrancar el coche e irse a su mansión.

.

.

La chica pregunto en secretaria por la habitación de Ikkaku, y fue caminando hasta allí mientras pensaba en el viaje que había tenido con Kuchiki. Se preguntaba una y otra vez quién podría imaginarse que aquello resultaría ser incluso agradable.

Cuando entro al primero que vio fue a Ikkaku y le saludo. Después al dirigir la mirada hacia su compañero de habitación se quedó completamente perpleja.

-Ukitake…- fue lo único que llegó a decir.

-Kai- contesto este igual de sorprendido que ella.

-Esperar- interrumpió Ikkaku confuso por aquella escena- ¿os conocéis?- dijo señalando a los dos.

-Ukitake… es el marido de Rangiku.

* * *

 **No se a vosotros, pero a mi me ha encantado el tema del nombre de Kai ajjaja cuando estuve haciendo el anterior capítulo me dí cuenta de que esta no se lo había llegado a decir, y entonces quise hacer que Byakuya tuviera que esperar un poquito y preguntarselo más veces hasta que se lo dijera jajaj.**

 **Y lo de Ukitake... ya era hora de que lo pusiera. ¿Que pensáis de él? ¿Os esperabais que fuera el marido de Matsumoto?**


	8. Diferencias

**Bueno, me habían dicho que actualizara pronto y aquí me encuentro a la una de la mañana actualizando ajajajjaja**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. A mi solo me pertenece mi Oc.**

 **Diferencias**

 **Siete años antes**

Kai caminaba por las calles de Tokio tras un largo día. Trabajar en un hospital sin lugar a dudas resultaba agotador. Todavía le quedaban un par de años de prácticas antes de que al fin la pudieran contratar. Y aunque hubiera terminado toda la parte teórica, en su tiempo libre siempre que podía, repasaba todos los libros de textos acumulados con en sus años académicos.

Llego a su casa y fue a una de las habitaciones que utilizaba como si fuera un pequeño despacho. Se acercó a sus estanterías y cogió un libro de neurobiología. Estaba ensimismada en su lectura cuando le llegó un mensaje de Rangiku.

" _Kai. Hoy vienes a cenar a nuestra casa. No acepto un no por respuesta. Tienes que despegarte un rato de tus malditos estudios. Te esperamos a las ocho"_

La rubia sonrió ante aquel mensaje, miro la hora y pudo comprobar que todavía le quedaba una hora para ir hasta allí. Se levantó y se fue a dar una ducha. Cuando termino, miro su móvil y se encontró con una llamada perdida de su madre. La llamó.

 _-¡Hola cariño!-_ escuchó la voz de su madre entusiasmada.

-Hola mama, que tal en vuestro viaje.

- _Bien, aunque tu padre está todo el día de reunión en reunión._

-Ya veo. Siempre tan adicto al trabajo.

- _Sí. Y por desgracia tú lo has heredado._

-¡Mama!- exclamó Kai en tono de reproche- Yo no soy una adicta al trabajo.

- _¿A que ahora estabas estudiando algo?_

-¡Estaba en la ducha!

- _¿y antes?_ \- Kai se quedó callada y soltó un pequeño gruñido- _Lo sabía. Tú y tu padre sois tal para cual. Deberías disfrutar más de tus años de juventud, y encontrar algún noviete._

-¡Mama!- le regaño Kai.

- _Solo te digo la verdad._

-Estas aprovechando que no está papa para decirme eso ¿verdad?

- _Por supuesto. Kai tienes 26 años y te comportas como si tuvieras muchos más. ¿Qué vas a hacer luego?_

-He quedado con Rangiku para cenar en su casa.

- _Que te diviertas. Ah, y recuerda que la semana que viene iremos los tres juntos a Karakura._

-Claro. Adiós mama.

.

.

Minutos más tarde, Kai se encontraba en casa de Rangiku. Aquella casa era más pequeña que la de la rubia, y sin lugar a dudas había mucho más ruido. Claro que viviendo allí la pelinaranja y un niño de cinco años, era completamente normal.

-Hola, Kai- saludo Rangiku acercándose a ella y dándole un fuerte abrazo- me alegro que hayas venido, Jushiro llegara enseguida.

Ukitake Jushiro era el marido de Rangiku. Estos dos se conocieron cuando ellas estaban en la universidad. Para entonces las chicas tenían 20 años, pero él era mayor que ellas, de casi 30. Un año después de que se conocieran, Rangiku se quedó embarazada, por lo que tuvo que dejar los estudios. Cuando Toushiro apenas había cumplido los dos años, se casaron.

Las dos chicas hablaban tranquilamente mientras el pequeño jugaba cuando el hombre llegó.

-Hola Rangiku-chan. Kai-san, me alegro que hayas podido venir.- dijo saludando a las dos mientras iba hacia donde el niño.

-Hola Ukitake.

-Shiro-chan, ¿Qué tienes ahí?- preguntó al niño cogiendo su juguete y comenzó a jugar con él.

Las dos chicas observaban la escena mientras ponían la mesa.

-Tienes suerte de haber pillado a un hombre que le guste los niños- le dijo con voz baja para que él no las escuchara.

-Sí. ¿Y tú qué? Nunca has pensado en casarte y tener niños, así Toushiro tendría a otro niño para jugar.

-No. Mi trabajo es lo primero. No tengo tiempo para salir con alguien o andar cuidando de un niño. Además… si quieres que haya otro niño para jugar, puedes tenerlo tú.- reprocho la rubia y la otra negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que todavía va a ser que no.

Tras eso todos estuvieron cenando animadamente. Conversando sobre diversos temas. Aunque Rangiku siempre que podía le sacaba a Kai el tema de comenzar a salir con alguien. Incluso le sugirió que se acercara a algún médico del hospital. O que si quería, saldrían aquella noche. Pero la respuesta de la rubia siempre era la misma. No.

En eso, Ukitake se tapó la boca con la mano y comenzó a toser muy seguidamente.

-Jushiro, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Rangiku acariciándole suavemente la espalda.

-Si- fue capaz de decir el hombre entre la tos- es solo… que me he resfriado un poco hoy.

-¿Estás seguro Ukitake?

-Sí, tranquilas no es nada.- contesto una vez se había calmado.

-Si tu lo dices…- dijo Kai dubitativa.

.

.

Unos días después, como de costumbre, Kai estaba haciendo su turno en el hospital. Siempre solía estar acompañada de un médico, pero en ocasiones si se trataba de algo que no fuera nada complicado, le dejaban a ella sola. Iba caminando por los pasillos cuando escucho un fuerte ruido que procedía de una de las habitaciones.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto a una de las enfermeras que estaban fuera.

-El paciente.- dijo señalando la habitación-. Está montando un escándalo para que le demos el alta.

-¿Tienes su ficha?- la enfermera entro a dentro y casi al instante salió para entregársela a Kai. Esta leyó todo lo que ponía atentamente y entro en la habitación- Salir.- les dijo a las enfermeras que había en el lugar- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- le pregunto al paciente.

-Pues que quiero largarme. Dentro de poco es la competición más importante de kendo, y tengo que participar.- decía un joven calvo malhumorado.

-Ikkaku, todavía no puedes salir. Te operaron hace dos días. Tienes que recuperarte, y después tenemos que hacerte una gran cantidad de pruebas y…

-No quiero que me des la misma charla que todos me dan. Todos haceis lo mismo. Ya me habéis operado, ¿no? pues estoy perfectamente para luchar.

-No podemos dejarte marchar Ikkaku. Todavía no podemos estar seguros de que…

-Que el tumor haya desaparecido- interrumpió él- lo sé. ¿Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacer mi vida normal?- la rubia se quedó en silencio ante aquella respuesta- solo quiero salir y luchar. Por culpa del cáncer puede que sea la última competición a la que pueda asistir. No podéis quitármelo.

Kai suspiro.

-Lo siento Ikkaku. Si fuera por mí, te dejaría participar, incluso estaría en las gradas animándote. Pero… el problema está en que se te pueden saltar los puntos. Puede haber riesgo de infección, y…

-Sí estas allí y ocurre algo podrías tratarlo.- le contesto sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Puede que sí, pero…

-Pero será después del combate, no perdonaría a nadie que se interpusiera en medio.

-Ikkaku…

-Si hacemos eso, ¿me darías el alta? Aunque sea por unos días. Yumichika pagara todos los gastos que pueda ocasionar.

-Eso no está en mis manos. Yo… solo estoy de prácticas.

-Ya veo.- la rubia al ver que el chico se había calmado se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero la volvieron a interrumpir.- Si pudieras… tal vez podrías proponerlo.

La chica se giró y le miro atentamente.

-Puedo preguntarlo, pero no te prometo nada.

-Al menos es algo.

Kai anduvo por los pasillos pensativa. Las palabras que le había dicho aquel joven sin duda le había dado en que pensar. Ningún paciente antes le había hablado así.

Entre la multitud distinguió una larga cabellera blanca que le resultaba muy familiar. Se acercó hasta esa persona para comprobar de quien se trataba.

-Ukitake- le llamó Kai- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…- comenzó a hablar nervioso y luego le dio una sonrisa forzada.- tan solo venía por un catarro. ¿Te acuerdas el de la cena?- la chica asintió- parece que todavía no se me ha quitado, asique he venido a que me receten algo.

-¿Al hospital? ¿Por qué no has ido a una clínica? Si es solo un catarro…

-Esto…- comenzó a decir rascándose la nuca- venía para decirte que Rangiku… quiere que te pases luego por casa.

-Vale- contesto desconfiada.

-Kai- le llamó una enfermera detrás suya- te necesitan en la habitación 39.- le dijo dándole el parte médico de aquel paciente.

-Veo que estas ocupada. Mejor me voy. Adiós.- Ukitake se fue tan rápido como pudo del lugar dejando a una Kai totalmente confundida.

Esta se fue a la habitación que le habían asignado y se encontró allí a una chica más o menos de su edad de pelo moreno corto y de ojos azul oscuros que había visto más de una vez.

-Bueno Hisana. Otra vez aquí.

-Sí.

-¿Qué sucede?

.

.

Después de llegar a casa y de relajarse un rato. Kai iba a llamar a su amiga por lo que le había dicho Ukitake. Su comportamiento le había parecido tan extraño que no sabía si debería decírselo o no a Rangiku. Pero justo cuando iba a coger el móvil para llamarla, recibió una llamada suya.

-Hola- contesto alegre Kai. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, tan solo pudo escuchar unos sollozos- ¿Rangiku? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Ju-Jushiro…

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo?- pregunto esta sobresaltada.

-Se ha ido.- balbuceando de forma casi inentendible- se ha ido Kai. Me ha dejado una nota, y… me… me ha dejado… a mí y a Toushiro… yo…

-Rangiku, voy allí ahora mismo.

.

.

 **Actualidad**

Ahora Kai se encontraba cara a cara con el hombre que había hecho sufrir a su amiga. Aquel hombre que se fue con una simple nota diciendo tan solo que lo sentía y que se iba. El hombre del cual no supieron nada durante los últimos años.

No daba crédito a lo que veía. De todas las escenas, nunca se imaginó que se encontraría con él en un lugar como aquel. Pero el sentimiento era mutuo. Él tampoco se imaginaba que lo encontrarían así.

-Ukitake… tu… ¿Por qué te fuiste?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar la chica.

Este se quedó pensativo un rato. No sabía bien que iba a decir. Al fin y al cabo había sido un simple cobarde al haberse ido de aquel modo.

-Yo… es una historia un poco larga.

-Adelante. Cuéntamela.- decía la chica sentándose en la esquina de la cama de Ikkaku.

Este los miraba a los dos incrédulo. Lo único que sabía del marido de la pelinaranja era que los había abandonado.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos cruzamos en el hospital?- la chica asintió- en realidad me daban unos resultados. Tengo una enfermedad pulmonar. Es grave y no saben que lo causa. Yo… solo me fui porque no quería que Rangiku y Toushiro sufrieran viéndome todos los días en un hospital.

-¿Y pensaste que era mejor abandonarlos? ¿Cómo creías que se sentiría Rangiku con eso?

-Lo se… pero… no quería que tuvieran que venir a un hospital todos los días. Solo quería que rehiciera su vida.

-Ukitake…

-Kai- intervino Ikkaku.- déjalo estar. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Entiendo porque lo hizo. Es duro que la gente venga a visitarte en un hospital todos los días. Ver todos los días como te miran con lastima. Lo es para todos. ¿Por qué crees que yo también pedí el traslado?

Kai recordó la decisión que había tomado el muchacho, solo ella sabía la verdadera razón. A la gente de Tokio les había dado la excusa de que en Karakura le dejaban estar más horas en la calle que en la gran ciudad. Pero la verdad era que en los dos lugares, solo le obligaban a pasar las noches en el hospital. La diferencia era que en Karakura nadie iba a visitarle.

Los próximos minutos se habían vuelto realmente tensos. Ninguno de los tres sabía que decir. Aquella situación era demasiado difícil. Al final fue Ukitake quien rompió el hielo.

-Kai-san ¿Cómo esta Rangiku? ¿Ha encontrado a alguien?

La rubia suspiro con aquella pregunta. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera fácil.

-Sí. De hecho… esta prometida. Te está buscando para poder divorciarse- Ukitake se sorprendió al escuchar aquello- él se llama Gin.

-Dile… dile donde estoy. Puede venir cuando quiera, firmare los papeles sin ningún problema. Solo quiero que sea feliz- la rubia asintió- ¿Y cómo es?

-A ella le hace feliz.

-A ti no te gusta.

-Pero no por cómo es él. Es por otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver con ella. Ukitake… en estos últimos años han pasado muchas cosas.

-Si quieres… puedes contármelas.

.

.

El día había sido muy largo. Kai tan solo quería meterse en la cama y dejarse llevar al mundo de Morfeo. Pero no pudo ser así. Aquella noche apenas consiguió dormir. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no contaba nada de lo ocurrido los últimos años a nadie. Tan solo lo sabían Ikkaku y Rangiku. Aunque tampoco se lo contó todo. Había varias cosas que se las guardo para ella.

Agarro su almohada y enterró su cara en ella dejando salir una gran cantidad de lágrimas que no dejaba mostrar desde hacía meses.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano, se dio una ducha, desayuno algo y se fue a aquella zona elegante donde trabajaba Kuchiki.

Pero aquel día no iba a hacer como el anterior, aquel día no iba a quedarse en la otra calle mirando de reojo.

Fue caminando y se detuvo justo en el lugar que chocaron. Tenía previsto esperarle. Y entre la gente pudo distinguir su silueta dirigiéndose allí. Este la miro con sorpresa en su rostro, para luego cambiarla a una más seria. Ella se acercó a él.

-Contigo quería hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Luego… luego no hace falta que vengas a la reunión. No hace falta que tengamos más reuniones. Después de clase llevaré a Rukia a mi casa y le daré unas clases. Ya quedare con ella para fichar las horas.

-Todavía no habíamos acordado nada- le reprocho él.

-No hace falta.- Kai saco un trozo de papel y un boli y escribió algo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Byakuya al observar las marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos y su comportamiento.

Kai alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos violetas de él.

-Solo… un largo día y una larga noche.

-Ya veo.

La rubia deshizo el contacto visual y le entrego el papel.

-Este es mi número de teléfono.- la chica trago saliva- por si acaso Rukia necesita llamarme o algo.

-Claro. A la tarde te llamare para saber dónde y cuando tengo que recogerla.

-Está bien. Adios Kuchiki.- dijo ella yendo por su camino y dando la espalda al hombre.

-Kai- le llamó este y ella volvió a darse la vuelta, pero él le daba la espalda.- ¿hoy no me llamas flequillos?

-Vaya…- dijo ella con tono burlón- ¿lo echas de menos?

-No- contestó él secamente mientras se daba la vuelta.

Ella sonrió de lado e imito la postura que momentos antes tenía el hombre.

-Hasta luego, flequillos.- y comenzó a andar.

-Hasta luego, Kai.

* * *

 **¿Que os ha parecido?**

 **No me matéis por lo de Ikkaku por favor. Tenía que poner por fin de que se conocían estos dos.**

 **A mi me ha parecido que la final, el comportamiento de estos dos (he decidido que ha esta pareja la voy a llamar byakai jaja) es diferente a como ha sido en otras ocasiones. ¿No os parece? jajaja**

 **Byakuya sale poquísimo en este capítulo, pero quería centrarme en el tema de Ukitake y en la antigua Kai.**


	9. Respuestas y frustraciones

**Siento mucho la tardanza! Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había pasado un mes desde que no actualizaba este fic.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, a mí solo me pertenece mi Oc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Respuestas y frustraciones**

El día paso como un día cualquiera hasta que el timbre sonó avisando que se terminaba la jornada de clases. Casi inmediatamente los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse guardando sus cosas, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y salieron de la clase. Kai observo que Rukia se acercaba a su mesa y se iba hacia la puerta con unos amigos.

-Rukia- la llamó Kai.- ¿podrías venir un momento por favor?

-Sí. Nos vemos mañana Inoue, Tatsuki- se despidió de sus amigas.

-Adiós Kuchiki-san.- la despidió la pelinaranja por parte de las dos.- Nos vemos mañana.

Rukia se acercó hasta la mesa de la profesora mientras esta, al igual que sus alumnos, recogía sus cosas.

-A la mañana he hablado con tu hermano. Esta dispuesto a no cambiarte de instituto a cambio de que te de algunas clases particulares.- decía cogiendo sus carpetas

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Ahora iremos a mi casa. Tengo que advertirte que estoy sin coche.

.

.

En Tokio. Gin se encontraba en su despacho terminando con una gran cantidad de papeleo. El peligris suspiro. Aquello le aburría demasiado. Pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Tenía un buen trabajo, donde le pagaban bien. Por lo que lo único que le quedaba era aguantarse.

Miro a su derecha en su escritorio para ver una foto de su querida Rangiku. Miro el reloj y vio que todavía le quedaban unas cuantas horas de trabajo. Se recostó en su asiento mientras pensaba en cómo iba a lograr encontrar a su marido. Aquel hombre desapareció de la noche a la mañana. Cancelo todas las cuentas que tenía anteriormente. Cualquier documento que podría utilizar para buscarlo, había sido borrado. Parecía que aquel hombre quería dejar de existir. Y sin duda lo había conseguido. Pero de alguna manera tenía que conseguir encontrarlo.

Descolgó el teléfono y llamó a su asistente.

-Izuru. Dile a Ulquiorra que venga a mi despacho.

Unos minutos más tarde tocaron su puerta y Gin hizo que pasara.

-¿Me llamabas?- pregunto, el moreno de ojos color verde esmeralda y piel parida, nada más haber entrado en el despacho.

-Sí. Me preguntaba si podrías hacer un trabajo para mí.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Necesito que busques a una persona.

-Lo siento, pero ahora mismo estoy buscando a otra persona.

-Oh, vaya vaya.- le contesto mientras perdía durante unos segundos su sonrisa y agachaba un poco la mirada.- Es una lástima.- volvió de nuevo su mirada hacía el moreno con su característica sonrisa- ¿y a quien estas buscando?

-No puedo decírtelo.- ambos se miraron a los rostros durante unos segundos hasta que Ulquiorra volvió a hablar.- si no me necesitas para nada más, me voy.

-Bye bye- le dijo Gin animadamente mientras el otro se iba sin dirigirle la palabra- Vaya. Que frio… ¿Por qué le caigo tan mal?- se preguntó en voz alta cuando se quedó a solas.- Creo que esto traerá problemas.

.

.

Las chicas llegaron a casa de la mayor tras andar un rato. Kai le dijo a la chica que se sentara en la mesa mientras sacaba un par de bebidas.

-¿Cuáles son las que peor llevas?

-Las matemáticas. Pero no sé si me puedes ayudar con eso.

-Puede que sí, si me acuerdo, que esa es otra cosa- le dijo con una sonrisa- pero, puede haber alguien que pueda ayudarte.- sacó su móvil y comenzó a escribir un mensaje. Casi inmediatamente obtuvo una respuesta.- En unos minutos vendrá aquí.

-¿Quién?

-Ichigo. A él se le dan muy bien.

El joven no tardó mucho en llegar hasta la casa de su prima. Cuando vio a Rukia en su casa se sorprendió. Kai le había dicho que fuera para que le ayudara con algo. Nunca se le había ocurrido que aquel asunto era ayudar a Rukia.

Ella simplemente les dejo a los jóvenes que siguieran con aquellas clases mientras ella corregía algunas redacciones.

Todo parecía que iba a estar bien, pero para nada era así. Los dos jóvenes no paraban de gritarse el uno a otro por cualquier tontería, consiguiendo así sacar de quicio a la mayor.

-¡No sabes explicarte! ¡Eres un idiota!- le gritó ella de repente.

-¡Aquí la idiota eres tú! ¡Enana! ¡¿Y qué es eso de dibujar horribles conejos!?

-¡Mis dibujos no son horribles idiota! ¡Y es para entender mejor tus estúpidas explicaciones!

-Pues si son tan malas ¡Intenta explicarlo tú! A no espera, ¡si ni siquiera sabes calcular dos más dos!

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé!- le gritó ella comenzando a alzar su puño en forma de amenaza.

Kai suspiro más de una vez para intentar calmar así sus nervios, pero no le era posible. Aquellos dos habían agotado por completo toda su paciencia.

-¡¿Queréis callaros los dos?! ¡No paráis de discutir! Cualquiera que os vea diría que parecéis un matrimonio.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro sonrojados y casi al momento apartaron la vista para mirar a cualquier otro lugar. Kai volvió a suspirar dándose por vencida con aquel par de adolescentes.

-Cualquiera diría que estáis hechos el uno para el otro.- susurro la rubia. Haciendo que los dos se pusieran cada vez más rojos.

.

.

Byakuya estuvo todo el día de reunión en reunión, por lo que no tuvo apenas tiempo para contactar con Kai. Aunque le dijera que la llamaría por la tarde, una parte de él prefería llamarla antes. Ahora que por fin podía volver a su mansión, fue cuando encontró tiempo para hacer lo que anhelaba todo el día.

Busco en su bolsillo la nota que ella le había escrito y con la otra mano cogió su teléfono móvil. Miro el reloj, Rukia había salido del instituto hacia ya un par de horas.

Aquella mañana le había sorprendido ver allí a la chica. Sobretodo el saber que ella le estaba esperando. Al ver como ella se encontraba, no pudo evitar preocuparse. Siempre se mostraba tan animada, como si pudiera soportar cualquier cosa que le viniera encima, pero aquella mañana la había visto totalmente vulnerable.

Sin pensarlo más veces, cogió su número de teléfono y la llamó. No tardó mucho en contestarle al teléfono.

- _¿Sí?_

-¿Kai? Soy Byakuya.- dijo el fríamente.

- _¡Kuchiki!_ -escuchó como gritaba por teléfono. Momentos antes de aquello, le había parecido escuchar alboroto, pero ahora todo parecía estar en calma- _¿Cómo te va?_

-¿Dónde voy a recoger a Rukia?- preguntó él yendo directamente al grano. Le sorprendió que ella le preguntara aquello, y sobretodo que no lo llamara por el mote que le había puesto, pero supuso que debía ser porque su hermana estaba con ella.

- _A mí también me va bien, gracias-_ escuchó que le decía con tono sarcástico- _apunta la dirección-_ el sacó un boli y un papel de su escritorio y escribió lo que le dicto la chica- _¿vas a venir ahora?_

-Sí.

- _Pues nos vemos en un rato. Hasta entonces-_ y le colgó.

Byakuya cogió su abrigo y salió de su despacho. Anduvo hasta el aparcamiento de la empresa, subió a su coche y condujo hasta la casa de la rubia.

.

.

-Tu hermano viene ahora.- le informo Kai a Rukia.- es un milagro que hayáis estado tanto tiempo sin gritaros.- les reprocho.

-Ni que nos pasáramos la vida discutiendo- le contesto Ichigo.

-Lo que tú digas- respondió mientras guardaba sus cosas.- Rukia, ¿te ha quedado algo claro al menos? Tienes que aprobar el curso, o sino no podrás ir a la universidad el año que viene.

-Lo sé…

-Yo creo que su hermano ya le dará bastante la charla como para que se la des tú tambié- le defendió el pelinaranja dejando asombradas a las dos chicas.

-Vaya, fresita, cualquiera lo diría- dijo la mayor sin salir de su asombro, a lo que el pelinaranja volvió a ponerse colorado.

Poco después de aquello, el timbre de su casa sonó. La rubia fue a abrir y se encontró cara a cara con Byakuya. Ella le sonrió, pero él tan solo la observaba fríamente.

-Rukia, vienen a buscarte.- le llamó la rubia sin apartar la mirada del hombre.- Ichigo, vas a tener que irte tú también- decía dándose la vuelta para verles a los dos.

La rubia se apartó de la puerta, y fue a recoger su abrigo y su bolso. Byakuya se hizo a un lado para dejar que los jóvenes salieran. Estos dos bajaron las escaleras, el pelinaranja se fue a su casa mientras la otra esperaba a su hermano.

-Creí que iba a estar Rukia sola- dijo fríamente Byakuya observando el lugar por donde se habían ido.

-Y lo iba a estar, pero necesitaba ayuda para las matemáticas y a Ichigo se le dan muy bien.

-Exactamente- comenzó a decir el hombre mientras cerraba los ojos.- ¿Qué carrera tienes?- le pregunto haciendo que ella se sorprendiera.

-Tengo dos, medicina y humanidades.- él volvió a mirarla.

-¿Cómo una médico termina trabajando como profesora?

-Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo.- contesto de manera brusca cambiando totalmente su estado de ánimo. Byakuya frunció el ceño molesto y ella se sorprendió al percatarse de su propia reacción.

-Lo siento, no debería de haberte contestado así.- le dijo la chica agachando la cabeza, salió de su apartamento, cerró la puerta y bajo las escaleras seguido del moreno. Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada más.

.

.

Más tarde, Kai se encontraba en la habitación de Ikkaku y Ukitake. El calvo podía volver a su habitación habitual, pero él prefirió quedarse en la que compartía con su nuevo compañero.

-Mañana iré a donde Urahara, me he quedado sin nada.

-Yo también. Supongo que mañana iremos a comprar los dos juntos, a la noche le llamó para avisarle.- le contesto un tanto desanimada.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto al ver que se encontraba más seria de lo normal.

-Sí… es solo que… hoy han acabado con mi paciencia. Nada más.

-Hay algo más.- le dijo Ikkaku. Conocía perfectamente a su amiga y sabía cuándo le ocurría algo.

-Es tan solo…- decía mirando a los dos- es solo que… estos dos días ha sido como volver al pasado. Han sido demasiados recuerdos.

-Es normal que te sientas así Kai- le dijo Ukitake- al fin y al cabo nosotros dos acabamos de reencontrarnos después de tantos años. Ha habido muchos cambios.

-Sí. Supongo que es por eso.

Pero aquello no era lo único que le pasaba.

Se sentía culpable por haberle hablado a Byakuya de ese modo. Ella intento disculparse con él, pero él pareció no aceptarlo. Era normal que él sintiera curiosidad por el tremendo cambio que había hecho, pero lo que él no sabía era que aquella era una pregunta demasiado incómoda para Kai.

-Kai- le llamó Ukitake- mi amigo Kyoraku me llamó antes para avisarme de una fiesta solidaria que estaban organizando. Puede que te interese ir, y así puedes despejarte un poco.

-Suena bien.- contesto ella dándole una sonrisa forzada.

-Es una fiesta de etiqueta.- le advirtió- según he oído van algunos de los más importantes de la ciudad.- con aquello Kai pensó inmediatamente en Byakuya.

.

.

Gin llegó a la nueva casa que compartía con Rangiku y su hijo.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- gritó el hombre mientras dejaba su abrigo en la entrada.

-¡Gin!- grito la mujer corriendo hacia él y envolviéndole en un fuerte abrazo.

-Ran-chan… casi no puedo respirar.- la mujer al escucharle le soltó.- ¿Dónde está Toushiro-chan?

-Sigue en el entrenamiento de futbol, hoy iban a salir más tarde.

-Oye, Rangiku, tengo que contarte algo.- decía el hombre poniéndose extrañamente serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- él la agarro de la mano y la guio hasta el sofá donde los dos se sentaron.

-He llamado a Ulquiorra para que buscara a Ukitake.- la chica le miro de manera interrogante.- Él se encarga de la investigación dentro de la empresa, si hay algún problema de algún tipo, él es el primero que lo descubre, y así sabemos si es bueno invertir en un lado o en otro.- explico Gin.

-¿Qué… que te ha dicho?

-Que estaba ocupado en otro asunto, y no se encargaría de eso.

-Oh vaya- decía la mujer con pena.

-Eso no es todo. Creo… que a quien está buscando es a Kai.- ante aquella noticia, la mujer abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No del todo. Pero encajaría a la perfección. Ulquiorra es totalmente leal a Aizen, y él ahora esta como loco por encontrarla. Tiene toda la pinta.

-Deberíamos avisarla- ella se levantó y cogió su teléfono, pero Gin le agarro de la muñeca.

-No es algo seguro. Igual es mejor no preocuparla en balde. Tu misma me dijiste que ahora se la veía feliz.

-Sí, pero…- hizo una pausa asimilando sus palabras- puede que tengas razón. Puede que tan solo sea una falsa alarma.


	10. Defectos

**Antes de nada, quiero decir que este capítulo se me ha hecho muy pero que muy complicado.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, a mi solo me pertenece mi Oc.**

 **Aviso: Puede haber un poco de ooc de Byakuya (espero que no y si lo hay que no sea mucho)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Defectos**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai se miró al espejo y suspiró.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veía de ese modo. Se puso el vestido color verde que le habían regalado sus primos por su cumpleaños. Era corto de manera que le llegaba sobre las rodillas y se ataba por el cuello dejando su espalda descubierta. Se puso unos zapatos tacones y llevaba un bolso pequeño a juego. Se recogió el pelo en un recogido sencillo, se puso un pequeño colgante. Estaba poniéndose el ultimo pendiente cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-Ya voy.- grito mientras se ponía lo último.

Cogió un abrigo y su bolso y fue hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrió sonrió al ver a Ikkaku vestido de traje.

-Vaya, nunca creía que te vería así.

-No te acostumbres. Tú estas… esto…- decía el chico rascándose la nuca mientras ella le miraba divertida con una ceja enarcada.- bueno… que estás muy guapa.

-Gracias- le contesto tras reírse un poco por la reacción del chico.

Los dos bajaron las escaleras y en el portal del edificio de la chica vieron el coche aparcado del calvo. Era raro verle con su coche, siempre estaba aparcado junto al hospital y cuando salía, solía ir andando a los sitios.

-Gracias por acompañarme Ikkaku, no quería ir sola.

-De nada. En ese sitio de pijos habrá canapés y bebida gratis, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que sí.- decía tras reírse.- pero no creo que este bien que digas sitio de pijos, por lo menos allí.

-Ya lo sé. ¿Cuándo volveremos? Ya sabes que yo no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.

-Tranquilo, volveremos pronto, no quiero quedarme mucho en ese sitio.

-¿Demasiado pijo?

-Demasiado exclusivo.

-Recuérdame por qué vamos allí.

-Porque es benéfico y porque nos ha invitado Ukitake y no vamos a ser tan descarados como para rechazar su oferta. Asique no nos queda otra que intentar divertirnos.

-Y también porque esta ese hombre del que me hablo Rangiku. ¿Verdad?

-No voy a ir allí por él.- le miro desafiante.

-Cuéntamelo. ¿Quién es?

-Es solo el hermano de una alumna, que casualmente me lo he encontrado algunas veces más. Pero el último día que lo vi no le hable muy bien, y se molestó.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Me pregunto sobre mi cambio de trabajo y le dije que no era asunto suyo.

-Pregunta complicada- decía Ikkaku negando con la cabeza.- ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Kuchiki Byakuya- decía ella sonriendo.

-¿El millonario?

-Le he puesto un mote. Siempre finjo que no me acuerdo de su nombre.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es divertido.

-Tu sí que los sabes elegir. Ese tipo tiene que tener una pasta...

-Sabes de sobra que eso no me interesa. Y además, no quiero nada con él. Tú y Rangiku siempre estáis igual. Cuantas veces os he dicho que no quiero nada con nadie.

-Y qué es eso de vivir la vida cada día.

-No quiero atarme a nadie Ikkaku.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.- ella le miro de reojo y él se encogió de hombros- ya hemos llegado.

.

.

Byakuya estaba en el gran salón donde se hacía la gala benéfica. Al igual que todos los empresarios de Karakura, se encontraba allí con el objetivo de cerrar nuevos negocios. Aquellos eventos eran una gran oportunidad para hacerlo. Pero no estaba solo él, sino que le acompañaba su asistente personal Renji y otro de sus trabajadores Hisagi.

Los dos trabajadores se fueron hacia un de las mesas de comida mientras que Byakuya fue a hablar con alguno de sus socios.

Poco a poco el lugar se iba llenando cada vez más. Algunos venían con objetivos económicos, otros porque tan solo querían ir a una fiesta como aquella, y otros para donar algo de dinero.

Ikkaku y Kai entraron pasando desapercibidos por todos. O por lo menos eso era lo que pensaban.

-Parece que el ambiente está animado.- dijo Ikkaku al ver la cantidad de gente que había.- ¿Cuál de todos estos es Byakuya?

-No he venido a buscarle a él ¿de acuerdo?

.

.

Byakuya que estaba hablando con uno de sus socios, Stark, al estar mirando hacía la entrada la pudo ver en cuanto ella entró al lugar. No pudo evitar mirarla fijamente durante unos segundos. Se obligó a apartar la vista para seguir con aquella conversación, pero eso no evitaba que la mirara de reojo.

Pero él no era el único que se había fijado en la chica. Renji también lo había hecho.

-Hisagi- le llamó a su amigo- esa de allí, ¿no es Kai?

Este se giró descaradamente para mirarla, para su suerte, la rubia no se había dado cuenta de aquello.

-¿La misma que te echo de su casa? Sí, creo que lo es.

-Voy a ir a hablar con ella.- decía Renji comenzando a andar pero Hisagi le agarró del brazo.

-Tío, esa chica te echo de su casa. No querrá saber nada de ti. Además… mira ha venido con otro.- señalo al calvo- Igual es su novio.

-Pues pasare a saludar y ella me dirá si es su novio o no.

Renji no escuchó más a Hisagi y fue hasta donde se encontraba la rubia.

-Hola- le saludó el pelirrojo y la chica abrió los ojos como platos al verle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar. Yo estoy trabajando ¿y tú?

-Yo… bueno nosotros…- decía señalando también a Ikkaku- nos ha invitado un amigo.- la chica no sabía qué hacer en aquella situación. Miró a Ikkaku, el cual no decía nada- él es un amigo, se llama Ikkaku- le dijo señalandole- él es Renji un… conocido.

Ikkaku miro al pelirrojo sin llegar a comprender nada.

-Os dejo solos para que habléis- fue lo único que se le ocurrió al calvo.

-No… Ikkaku- susurro suplicante la chica, pero su amigo no la escucho.

-Y… ¿Qué tal has estado este tiempo?

-Bien.- los dos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir- oye, después de cómo te trate ¿por qué has vuelto?

-Puede ser que… fuera porque me gustaste. Y… nunca me llegaste a dar tu número de teléfono.

-Renji… no te ofendas. Pero por nada del mundo te lo daría. Yo… aquella noche estaba muy borracha y punto.

-Y lo entiendo, por eso me gustaría que empezáramos desde el principio.

-Yo… no quiero tener nada contigo. Entiéndelo.

-Lo entiendo, pero…

-Te ha dicho que no quiere nada contigo Renji.- los dos giraron sus cabezas sorprendidos hacia aquel tercero- a una señorita no le gusta que le insistan tanto.- el pelirrojo se quedó mirando sin saber que decir mientras que Kai veía la escena sorprendida- ahora, porque no vas a cerrar el acuerdo con Stark, los detalles ya están hablados solo queda acordar unas cosas.

-Sí, jefe.- miro a la chica- hasta otra Kai.

La rubia miro al hombre que se había quedado junto a ella y no pudo evitar que le saliera una sonrisa.

-Vaya flequillos, con que me consideras una señorita.

-No todos los días se te puede ver así.- decía haciendo que la chica se sonrojase.

-Pensé que estarías enfadado conmigo.

-¿Podría invitarte a una copa?- preguntó sorprendiéndola.

-Claro- le contesto sonriendo.- hoy no estás tan borde.

-Intento ser amable.- dijo molesto Byakuya.- Además, si me voy, puede que Renji vuelva. No creo que quieras que siga molestándote.

-Vaya, con que también vienes con la faceta de: caballero salvando a una dama.- dijo con tono sarcástico-. Pues esta dama no necesita que la salven.

-Pues si es en ese caso…- comenzó a darse la vuelta.

-Espera, solo bromeaba- le freno la chica al ver que se disponía a irse- además, ¿Dónde está esa copa?

Byakuya suspiro resignado sintiendo como aquella chica conseguía acabar con su paciencia. Miro a su alrededor e hizo unas señas a un camarero cercano. Este vino hasta ellos y el moreno cogió dos copas de champan y le entregó uno a la chica.

-Gracias.- contesto ella cogiendo la copa que le ofrecía.

-¿De que conoces a Renji?

-Es un conocido. Ya veo que trabaja para ti.

Byakuya se quedó callado y bebió de su copa.

-¿Cómo es que has venido aquí?- le pregunto después de un rato en silencio.

-Un amigo me invito.

-¿Has venido sola?

-No. He venido con mi amigo Ikkaku. ¿Te acuerdas? El del accidente- le aclaró la chica y el moreno asintió.- esta por allí hablando con…- contesto observando como su amigo parecía haber encontrado a alguien con quien hablar. Y al ver que se trataba de una chica, no quiso molestarlo. – creo que me ha dejado plantada.

Byakuya la miro divertido y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección donde ella miraba. Se volvió a girar para ver a la chica que tenía delante.

-Siempre puedes llamar a Renji.- ella le miro enarcando una ceja.

-Eso es lo que menos me apetece.- ambos se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Kai volvió a tomar un trago de su copa y volvió a hablar- Flequillos- él le miro con el ceño fruncido- ¿sigues molesto por lo del otro día?

-¿Te importa?

-No seas borde, yo estoy intentando ser amable.

-¿A que vino ese cambio tan brusco?

-Me hiciste una pregunta muy complicada. No lo llegarías a entender.

-Hablas como si pensaras que soy idiota.- contesto molesto.

-No es eso. Es que… es complicado.- contesto negándole con la cabeza.

-Es mucho cambio.-asintió él- Alguien que quiere ser médico no lo dejaría tan fácilmente.

-Tú lo has dicho. Dejar tu vocación a un lado, no es nada fácil.- Byakuya la observo detenidamente mientras ella terminaba su copa. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que decirle, estaba confundido. No sabía si seguir hablando del pasado de la chica o cambiar a otro tema.- sea lo que sea, tendrías tus razones para hacerlo. Pero ¿Cómo llegaste a tener la otra carrera?

-Después de dejar el hospital. Quería hacer algo más…- contesto pensativa- así que decidí estudiar otra carrera, algo que no tuviera que ver con la medicina.

-Ya veo- contesto él y después bebió de su copa para terminarla.

Entonces un hombre alto con el pelo largo atado en una coleta y con barba se acercó a los dos.

-Hola muchachos- contesto arrastrando las palabras. Kai le miro asombrada, puesto que no conocía a aquel hombre, mientras que Byakuya frunció el ceño.

-Kyoraku- dijo en modo de saludo Byakuya.

Kai miro al hombre sorprendida. No se había imaginado que el amigo de Ukitake era un hombre como aquel, y mucho menos que era él quien organizaba la fiesta benéfica.

-¿Qué tal os lo estáis pasando?- preguntó y Kai se pudo dar cuenta de que arrastraba un poco las palabras, como si llevara unas copas de más- Byakuya, ya veo que estas aprovechando para llevarte a esta muchacha a tu cama- le dijo dándole golpes con el codo en el costado.

-Eso no es así- respondió Byakuya apretando la mandíbula.

-Parece que fue ayer cuando venía por estos eventos para ayudar a su abuelo con el negocio- comenzó a contarle a Kai.- y ahora míralo, como un hombre viene aquí para llevarse consigo a una dama.- la rubia se sonrojo con aquel comentario- dime ¿Cómo te llamas jovencita? No te he visto nunca por aquí.

-Kai, soy amiga de Ukitake.

-¿Con que tú eres Kai-chan? Ukitake me habló de ti. Lástima que él no pudiera venir. Últimamente su enfermedad le está molestando mucho- contesto cambiando a una postura más seria.

-¿Dónde está tu ayudante, Kyoraku?- le preguntó Byakuya molesto por la interrupción de aquel hombre y sus comentarios.

-No lo sé. ¡Nanao-chan! ¡Nanao-chan!- comenzó a llamarla a gritos llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

Segundos después apareció la chica con la que estaba hablando Ikkaku.

-Deje de gritar de ese modo.- le regaño mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

-Lo siento, Nanao-chan.- le contesto el con una sonrisa.- Byakuya-kun me pidió que te llamara.

-Quería darle mi donativo.- le explico Byakuya. Mientras sacaba un cheque de su bolsillo.

-Muchas gracias señor Kuchiki- dijo Nanao cogiendo el papel.

-Yo también quería hacerlo.- les sorprendió Kai.

Byakuya miraba entre curioso y sorprendido como ella abría su bolso y sacó lo que parecía ser una chequera. Apuntó algo y después se lo entrego a los organizadores.

-Vaya Kai-chan, es una generosa cantidad. Te lo agradecemos mucho- le dijo Kyoraku.

-No es nada. No tienes que agradecérmelo.

Después de una pequeña charla. El hombre se fue a saludar a otros conocidos mientras cogía una copa, y su asistenta se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ikkaku.

-Vaya, parece que Ikkaku y esa chica se llevan bien- dijo para sí misma Kai.

-Si me permites la pregunta- le llamó la atención Byakuya haciendo que ella le mirara a los ojos- ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta cantidad de dinero? Teniendo en cuenta donde vives…

-Y que no tengo coche.- término su frase- te lo responderé con otra copa- le dijo divertida mientras comenzó a andar hacia un camarero.

Byakuya frunció levemente el ceño y la siguió. El camarero agacho la bandeja para que Kai cogiera dos copas y le entregó una a Byakuya.

-Eres muy fácil de enfadar flequillos.- le sonrió de lado.

-Tú eres muy molesta.- tras aquello bebió un trago de su copa mientras ella se rio levemente.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta. Cuando mis padres murieron, me dejaron en manos de una gran empresa en Tokio. Pero yo no sabía cómo llevar aquello, así que la vendí.- hizo una pequeña pausa- ahora se llama empresa Sousuke o algo así.- Byakuya se quedó asombrado al escuchar aquello. A él le había costado mucho hacer negocios con aquella empresa, y ahora que lo había conseguido, resultaba que aquella empresa anteriormente pertenecía a la rubia. Estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero pensó que lo mejor era no hacerlo.

-¿Y qué haces con el dinero?

-Esa no es la pregunta flequillos. La cuestión es ¿para qué quiero yo tanto dinero? ¿Para gastármelo en casas enormes, en tener un montón de coches caros? ¿Para qué voy a gastarme el dinero en chorradas cuando hay gente que lo necesita más que yo?

-Por lo tanto lo donas.

-Exacto. Prefiero gastarlo de esa manera. No quiero quedármelo para mí. Esa es mi filosofía. La gente morimos, y cuando lo hacemos ¿Qué es lo que queda de nosotros? Solo bienes materiales que se quedan en los bancos.

-No siempre es así.

-Lo sé. Pero si estas solo, y no hay nadie más a quien dejarle nada, piensas así.

-¿Y qué hay de tu familia?

-Solo tengo a mis primos. Nadie más. Y sé que ellos no aceptarían mi dinero.- bebió de su copa.

-¿Y en un futuro?

-No me gusta pensar en el futuro. Prefiero vivir en el presente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar de ese modo?- pregunto para beber después.

-Cuando pasas por lo que he pasado yo… empiezas a pensar así. Las personas pensamos que somos indestructibles, creemos que moriremos siendo ancianos, queremos controlar todo lo que nos rodea. Pero eso no es así. Los humanos somos seres muy frágiles. En un momento podemos estar en un lugar y en otro podemos estar muertos. Y la muerte es algo que nunca avisa cuando va a llegar, pero estamos obligados a recibirla.

-Vaya, eso resulta muy filosófico… y llevado al extremo.

-Lo es. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Como te gusta gastar tu dinero.

-Supongo que en mi caso es diferente.

-Con que eres de esos ricos.- Byakuya enarco una ceja- ya sabes, esos que no saben qué hacer con su dinero salvo comprarse cosas. He visto tu Ferrari, y seguro que tienes muchos más.

-Tenemos maneras diferentes de ver las cosas.

-Por supuesto. Tú tienes a tu hermana.- bebió de su copa.

-Hablas como si me conocieras.- dijo imitando a la chica.

-Creo que te conozco bastante. Veamos… eres arrogante, orgulloso, borde- Byakuya cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño- elitista, te molestas con facilidad, eres cabezón, cotilla… no sé si me olvido de algo más.- dijo ella pensativa.

-Parece que solo ves cosas malas.

-A parte de que te preocupas por tu hermana, no me has demostrado nada más.

-Creo que es mi turno.- contesto el abriendo los ojos y mirando la sonrisa de lado que tenía- tu eres molesta, irrespetuosa, entrometida, desafiante- cambió su mirada y frunció el rostro.- Por lo que me has contado, has debido de sufrir en el pasado, lo que en cierto modo te hace ser frágil aunque quieras aparentar que eres fuerte. También como has dicho, estas sola y parece que no quieres aferrarte a nadie.- la miro a los ojos- Eres más vulnerable de lo que quieres aparentar.

Kai apretó la mandíbula mientras le miraba fijamente y no pudo evitar que a causa de los nervios comenzara a respirar aceleradamente. Él la miraba esperando a que ella le respondiera de igual forma que él lo hizo.

-Vaya flequillos, parece que has ganado este juego.- dijo apartando la vista. Bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba de champan, lo dejo en la mesa más cercana y se fue.

Byakuya se quedó sorprendido ante aquella reacción. No se esperaba que ella hubiera actuado de esa forma. Sin lugar a dudas había metido la pata hasta el fondo al haberle dicho aquello. Pero no sabía cómo podría solucionarlo.

Kai por su parte fue al otro lado de la sala y cogió otra copa más. Aquella vez no era como la anterior, en la cual él le había preguntado algo bastante difícil para ella. Esta vez era algo completamente diferente, y lo peor de todo, era que sentía que había dado en el clavo.

Casi segundos después Ikkaku se acercó a su lado y la llamó.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó cuándo estuvo a su lado.

-Sí. Tranquilo, no es nada.

-Vale- contesto dudoso- yo ya me tengo que ir ¿quieres que te lleve?

-Sí, está bien.

-Kai- la llamó el moreno que se había acercado a ellos.

-Flequillos, yo… ya me iba.

-Espera.

-Yo… os dejo solos.- interrumpió Ikkaku.

-Si quieres, puedo llevarla yo a su casa.

Ikkaku miró a Kai y ella a él. Ella no contesto nada, y al recordar la charla que ambos habían tenido en el coche, él sonrió maliciosamente.

-Está bien. Yo ya me voy. Que te diviertas- susurró lo último a Kai.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos mirando a Ikkaku. Él se encogió de hombros y se marchó del lugar. Kai intento pararle pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Este chico a veces es idiota.- dijo para ella misma. Después giró su mirada a Byakuya- ¿Qué querías?

-Lo de antes… creo que te sintió mal.

-Vaya, acertaste. Otra vez.- dijo con tono sarcástico.- ¿y vienes a disculparte?- Byakuya no dijo nada, tan solo apretó la mandíbula y aparto la vista- no lo harás… pero supongo que me tendré que tomar esto como una disculpa. Al fin y al cabo empecé yo.- suspiro resignada.

-No creía que lo de antes te molestaría tanto.

-Yo también te habré molestado, ¿verdad?- él la volvió a mirar y ella parpadeo- supongo que ahora me tendrás que llevar a casa.

Byakuya asintió y los dos salieron del establecimiento. Él la guio hasta el coche en el que ya la había llevado anteriormente.

El camino hasta la casa de ella era muy silencioso. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada más. Ambos habían dicho lo que pensaban del otro, aunque mejor dicho, ambos habían dicho los defectos del otro. Pero al fin y al cabo era lo único que habían visto el uno del otro.

-Estas muy callada- dijo Byakuya rompiendo el hielo.

-Solo pensaba.

-¿En qué?

-En lo que me dijiste. No pensé que me verías así.

-¿Cómo una molestia?- preguntó el en un intento de animar a la chica.

-Vulnerable.- él la miro y después volvió a apartar la mirada a la carretera- es algo que creo que tengo que remediar.- contesto ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de un tiempo. Por fin llegaron a la casa de la chica. Byakuya aparco el coche y bajo de él junto a la chica. Los dos subieron hasta la casa de ella.

-No hacía falta que me acompañaras.

-No importa.

Kai abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-Gracias por acompañarme.

Los dos se quedaron mirandose fijamente sin saber que decir. Aquella noche había sido muy extraña para los dos. Se habían vuelto a encontrar, habían dicho los defectos del otro, confesado cosas.

Kai trago saliva y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero para su asombro Byakuya puso su mano parándola, entró a dentro y la cerro tras él. Kai contuvo la respiración sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que se disponía a hacer. Byakuya por su parte se acercó a la chica hasta estar lo más cerca posible. No sabía muy bien porque estaba haciendo aquello. Puso sus manos en sus mejillas y la miro unos instantes a los ojos y rápidamente poso sus labios en los de ella.

Byakuya la beso de manera intensa y ella respondió a su beso de la misma manera. Poco después ella sintió como él intentaba introducir su lengua en su boca a lo que ella le respondió dejándole paso. Kai colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Byakuya e instantes después él puso sus manos bajo los muslos de Kai y la levanto, ella a su vez rodeo la cintura de Byakuya con sus piernas mientras él comenzó a andar hacia el pasillo. Se separó de su boca para observar cuál de las dos puertas era la habitación de la chica y mientras ella le besaba el cuello.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación, Kai comenzó a quitarle la americana y a desabrocharle la camisa a Byakuya y observaba cada centímetro de la piel pálida del moreno. Paso sus manos por el torso de Byakuya sintiendo sus músculos levemente marcados.

Mientras él bajo sus manos hasta la falda del vestido y lo fue levantando. Ella alzo los brazos para ayudarle a quitarle la prenda. Él observo su cuerpo por unos instantes y volvió a levantarla y la dejo sobre la cama.

Él se quitó los pantalones y se colocó sobre ella. Comenzó a besarla por el cuello y poco a poco fue bajando hasta encontrarse con un pezón de ella. Sin dudarlo dos veces comenzó a lamerlo mientras manoseaba el otro pecho haciendo que la chica gimiera. Byakuya siguió su rumbo hasta encontrase con las bragas de Kai y se las quito. Paso con sus manos por la parte interior del muslo de ella hasta tocar su sexo, volviendo hacer que gimiera más fuerte. Byakuya volvió a subir y volvió a besar la boca de ella mientras ella comenzó a quitarle los calzoncillos con su ayuda.

Una vez haber liberado su erección, Byakuya se colocó entre las piernas de Kai y bruscamente se introdujo en ella mientras un gruñido salía de su garganta y ella volvía a gemir. Kai rodeo las caderas de Byakuya con sus piernas y ambos comenzaron a moverse salvajemente.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos por parte de los dos.

-Byakuya- dijo Kai entre gemidos cuando alcanzó el orgasmo.

Él sonrió complacido al escuchar que ella por fin decía su nombre y al instante alcanzó el climax.

.

.

 **Es el primer lemmon que escribo y se me ha hecho muy pero que muy difícil. Agradecería mucho que me dierais vuestra opinión sobre eso.**

 **Pobre Renji ajja como le trato al pobre en este fic.**

 **Nanao e Ikkaku es una pareja muy rara, pero necesitaba una distracción para Ikkaku y recordé un capítulo de la saga de las zampakuto en la que estaban juntos, y me pareció interesante pornerlos juntos.**

 **La manera de pensar de Kai, como ha dicho Byakuya es muy extrema, pero todo eso se debe a por lo que ha pasado ella. Y tengo que decir que me ha gustado mucho esa frase que ha dicho sobre la muerte.**


	11. Perdido en su memoria

**Antes de empezar un par de cosillas, si sé que he tardado mucho pero entre que lo he escrito y reescrito una parte como cuatro veces y que tenía un bloqueó con otra parte… pero en fin, ya lo solucione y con ello tengo un pequeño camino para capítulos posteriores.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, a mi solo me pertenece mi OC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perdido en su memoria**

.

.

Byakuya giró su cabeza y observó a la chica que estaba durmiendo a su lado. Él estaba en completo silenció mientras la veía detenidamente. Nunca la había visto de aquel modo. Tan tranquila.

Se tumbó de costado frente a ella, mientras en su cabeza trataba de llegar a una explicación de por qué había hecho aquello, por qué se había dejado arrastrar por sus instintos de aquella manera. Pero sobretodo, por qué con ella.

Aquella chica, era todo lo contrario a él y todo lo contrario a lo que él prefería. Para él, ella no era su persona indicada. Entonces ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué se encontraba ahora observándola como si fuese lo último que haría en su vida?

.

.

Byakuya se había criado sin madre, murió al darle a luz. Su padre siempre lo culpaba de ser él el causante de la muerte de su madre. Pero además de eso, siempre trataba de rehuir a su hijo ya que le recordaba a la mujer. Tan solo le quedaba su abuelo, pero el anciano estaba demasiado ocupado en su trabajo como para cuidar a su nieto.

Como consecuencia, Byakuya tenía una gran carencia tanto de padre como de madre. No tenía una relación con ninguno de los familiares, no tenía apenas apego.

Byakuya comenzó a volverse cada vez más impetuoso y tan solo tenía un pensamiento en mente: conseguir algo de atención de parte de su padre y su abuelo. Pero no era solo eso, sino que intentaba buscar continuamente la aprobación de ambos. Cosa que no le era nada fácil de conseguir.

En conclusión, Kuchiki Byakuya era un niño que tan solo buscaba el aprecio y la aprobación de sus mayores.

Pero dejemos de un lado su infancia para centrarnos más en su adolescencia.

Byakuya siempre entrenaba y estudiaba para ser el mejor, era lo que le habían enseñado. Él iba a ser el heredero de una de las mayores empresas de Japón, por lo tanto tenía que estar a la altura.

Al igual que veía en su abuelo, él también quería hacerse respetar del mismo modo que hacía él. Pero había una clara diferencia, su abuelo era realmente frio mientras que él mostraba sus sentimientos.

Sojun, su padre, era más amable que su abuelo Ginrei. Por lo tanto, para Byakuya no era una figura tan respetada. Claro que a eso habría que añadirle la escasa relación padre e hijo que siempre habían tenido.

En cuanto a su hogar, al tener tanto dinero la familia Kuchiki tenía una gran cantidad de asistentas y cocineros trabajando para ellos. Pero al chico aquello no le importaba lo más mínimo. Para él tan solo eran unas empleadas. Era lo que le habían enseñado desde pequeño.

Un día, una de las sirvientas dejo el trabajo y por ello tuvieron que contratar a una nueva. Byakuya nunca se había aprendido el nombre de ninguna. Nada de eso le interesaba. Pero siempre recordó y recordará el nombre de la nueva: Hisana.

.

.

Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación mientras estaba estudiando.

-Pasa.- dijo Byakuya.

-Hola Byakuya, ¿Qué tal va?- preguntó Ginrei mientras entraba.

-Muy bien yii-sma, estoy seguro de que sacare sobresaliente en el examen.

-Bien hecho Byakuya, debes seguir así- le felicito con gran semblante serio que hizo que el joven sonriera- he venido a decirte que vas a quedarte unos días solo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el chico dubitativo.

-Voy a ir junto a tu padre al viaje de trabajo.

-Está bien yii-sama.- contestó algo apenado.

Byakuya se despidió de su abuelo y de su padre antes de que estos se fueran al aeropuerto, por lo que ahora se encontraba solo en la mansión. No era la primera vez que estaba solo en la gran casa. Aquello era algo que le ocurría continuamente, estaba acostumbrado a ello. Pero no por eso quería decir que se le hiciera fácil.

Durante la noche, Hisana fue quien le aviso de que la cena ya estaba lista. Era la única que quedaba en la casa aparte de él. Ella, tal y como le enseñaron, se quedó de pie a un lado de la mesa con la cabeza agachada esperando a que el chico terminase de comer. Byakuya se levantó de su asiento y sin ni quiera mirarla se fue a su habitación. Hisana alzó su vista un momento observando como el chico con coleta subía las escaleras con paso firme.

Hisana había terminado de hacer sus tareas y se disponía a salir de la casa. Echó un momento la vista hacia las escaleras sin estar segura de si debía irse sin despedirse del chico o no. Al final decidió que lo correcto sería subir.

Se quedó frente a la puerta durante unos segundos pensando en si de verdad aquello era adecuado. Después negó con la cabeza, ya estaba arriba por lo que iba a hacerlo. Tocó la puerta suavemente y después la abrió despacio.

Byakuya por su parte se encontraba sentado junto a la mesa dando la espalda a la puerta. Al escuchar los golpes se sorprendió y se irritó a la vez, sabía perfectamente que no eran ni su padre ni su abuelo, por lo tanto no le apetecía recibir ninguna visita de cualquier otra persona.

-Byakuya-sama- se atrevió a decir Hisana- venía a decirle que ya me iba.

El muchacho no dijo nada, tan solo se quedó quieto esperando a que ella se fuera. Hisana agachó la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta y salió de la mansión.

.

.

Al día siguiente Hisana había llegado por la tarde. Prefería aquellas horas en las que estaba con más trabajadoras y se le hacía más llevadero ya que tenía con quien hablar. A una de ellas, llamada Haineko, le contó lo que había hecho la anterior noche y de cómo el joven la había ignorado por completo.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer eso?- le preguntó su compañera- es mejor no dirigirte personalmente a ninguno de los Kuchiki.

-Lo sé. Y tranquila que no volveré a hacerlo. Ese chico está demasiado malcriado.

-Normal, siempre le dan todo lo que quiere, su vida está prácticamente solucionada. Cuando acabé la Universidad, su padre o su abuelo le meté en la empresa y listo. No sé para que intenta estudiar ese chico, si no lo necesita. Además si suspende su padre solo tiene que dar más dinero a la escuela y listo. Hisana negó con la cabeza divertida por lo que había dicho la mujer.- a no ser que en su habitación se dedique a hacer otras cosas.- le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Haineko!- le regaño Hisana.

-Piénsalo. Es un adolescente y se pasa horas y horas solo en su cuarto.- comento la morena con total tranquilidad.

-¡Para!- le pidió la chica y después las dos se rieron.- No quiero tener esa imagen suya en la cabeza.

De golpe escucharon que la puerta de la entrada se cerraba con fuerza y alguien subía las escaleras casi corriendo.

-Ves cómo va corriendo.- dijo Haineko señalando hacia la dirección donde se había ido.

-Hoy ha llegado muy tarde ¿no?- preguntó comprobando la hora y evitando así volver a sacar aquel tema.

-Sí, puede que se haya quedado en la biblioteca estudiando.- contestó yendo a una habitación y después salió de allí con un abrigo y su bolso- mi turno ya se ha acabado, suerte con él.

-Adiós.

Después de poner la mesa y haberle llamado para que bajara a comer, Byakuya seguía encerrado en su habitación. Hisana no sabía que era lo que debía hacer, no sabía si volver a avisarle que estaba la cena lista o esperar a que el muchacho bajara por su cuenta. Pero al final decidió volver a subir.

-Byakuya-sama- llamó al chico tocando la puerta- la cena esta lista.

-Lo sé.- escuchó que le decía el joven.

-¿Cuándo va a bajar?- preguntó sin darse por vencida.

-Cuando yo quiera.- respondió haciendo que la paciencia de la chica se fuera agotando.

-Si no baja ahora mismo voy a entrar.

-¿Quiere que la despida?

-Byakuya-sama- lo llamó intentando mantenerse calmada- debería de bajar ahora, además quiero irme a mi casa.

-Pues vete.

-No puedo irme hasta que haya cenado y termine de limpiar todo.- Hisana se quedó un momento en silencio pensando en que debía hacer. Poco a poco fue acercando su mano hacia la manilla y abrió la puerta.

Hisana comprobó la habitación y pudo ver una luz que procedía de un cuarto de baño que tenía dentro y que tenía la puerta abierta, al parecer el joven no se había percatado de que la chica había entrado al dormitorio. Hisana comenzó a andar hacia el baño mientras tenía en mente la conversación anterior con Haineko. _"Por favor, que no sea nada de eso"_ pidió la chica para si misma y después negó con la cabeza descartando la idea.

Abrió despacio la puerta del cuarto de baño y se encontró al chico delante de un espejo pasándose una toalla la cara. La chica carraspeó llamando así la atención de Kuchiki, este la miró sobresaltado y casi de inmediato le dio la espalda dejando la toalla sobre el lavabo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso te di permiso para que entraras?

-Byakuya-sama yo…- pero se detuvo al ver la tela blanca con algunas manchas rojas y por instinto se acercó- ¿Qué es esto?

Byakuya en un rápido movimiento le quito la toalla que acababa de coger.

-¿Byakuya-sama?- comenzó a acercase a él despacio- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El chico apretó los puños dándose por vencido con aquella mujer. Poco a poco fue girándose para enfrentar la mirada curiosa de la asistenta. Hisana se tapó la boca con las manos por el impacto. Frente a ella el chico tenía un ojo que en poco tiempo se le iba a poner morado, una herida en la ceja y otra en el labio inferior que todavía estaba sangrando.

-Ve porque no quería salir. Esto es una vergüenza- dijo Byakuya enfadado apretando los dientes.

-Yo… iré a por una bolsa de hielo.- informó la chica para después salir del cuarto de baño.

Byakuya suspiró cerrando fuertemente los puños y se sentó en su cama esperando a que Hisana volviera. Tal como había dicho la chica, había vuelto con aquello y con algunos utensilios más para limpiarle las heridas. Hisana se sentó en una silla frente a Byakuya y con nerviosismo comenzó a curarle comenzando con la herida del labio. Aunque a Byakuya le escociera aquello aguantó estoicamente, ya era demasiada vergonzoso para él el que una criada le tuviera que tratar de aquel modo como para mostrarse todavía más frágil.

-¿No va a preguntarme nada al respecto?- le preguntó Byakuya tras unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Si se lo preguntara me respondería?- contestó ella tímidamente.

-Supongo que no.

-No quiero que me diga nada sobre lo que ha ocurrido si usted no quiere. Entiendo que es algo personal, yo solo soy una empleada.- Byakuya agachó su mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos azules, pero ella enseguida deshizo el contacto visual.

-¿Cómo se llama?- le preguntó Byakuya tras otro buen rato en silencio.

-Hisana.- contestó ella en casi un susurro.

-Hisana, no se lo cuente a nadie. Y mucho menos a mi padre o abuelo.- le ordenó el chico.

-Está bien, Byakuya-sama.

.

.

Byakuya notó un ligero movimiento a su lado lo que hizo que despertara algo confundido. Abrió los ojos y con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana pudo ver como la chica que estaba a su lado parecía estar inquieta e incluso que respiraba con dificultad. El hombre se acercó a ella sin saber exactamente qué era lo que debía hacer. Con suavidad le quitó unos mechones y los puso tras su oreja.

-Es solo una pesadilla, Kai.- le susurró mientras acariciaba con suavidad su mejilla- solo es una pesadilla.

Comprobó como la chica parecía que iba calmándose y volvió a apartarse. La estuvo observando mientras pensaba en aquel sueño que había tenido. En él no era normal acordarse de sus sueños, y mucho menos de ese tipo, aunque con lo que había acontecido aquella noche, no pudo evitar pensar en Hisana antes de quedarse dormido.

Byakuya vio la hora de su reloj y se percató de que todavía faltaba poco para amanecer. Volvió a observar durante unos segundos a Kai y después se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sin encender la luz, busco casi a ciegas su ropa y fue vistiéndose en silencio intentando no despertar a la chica.

-Byakuya- escuchó de repente mientras se estaba abrochando la camisa. Se giró con estupefacción hacia ella y suspiró aliviado al ver que está todavía estaba dormida. Pero después sonrió levemente pensando en que ella lo estaba llamando en sueños.

Tras terminar de vestirse salió de la casa en silencio.

.

.

 **Como me gusta indagar en la psicología de los personajes además de informarme demasiado para la hora de escribir, para hacer este capítulo le pregunte a mi profesor de psicología para saber si psicológicamente iba exponiendo bien las cosas y para asegurarme que la adolescencia de Byakuya podría ser así, claro que no le dije que era para un fic, solo le dije que era para una historia que subía en internet. Además de eso también estuve buscando en un par de libros sobre problemas en adolescencia y adolescentes conflictivos. Como he dicho me gusta mucho indagar en estos temas.**


	12. Memorias

**Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar… pero en fin es lo de siempre bloqueos, exámenes, trabajos, exámenes, descanso, trabajos… Además que quería actualizar todos mis fics a la vez por lo que este capítulo lleva más de un mes hecho, pero hasta que no estuvieran todos no quería actualizarlos. Al final subo 4 de 7 asique está bien.**

 **Y sin enrrollarme más aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Nota: El título es Memorias porque las partes del pasado (que están en cursiva) las hice mientras escuchaba la cancion memories de la OST de Death Parade.**

.

.

 **Memorias**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai se despertó aquella mañana abrió poco a poco los ojos y decidió quedarse más tiempo tumbada en su cama hasta que recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se giró en la cama esperando encontrarse con Byakuya, pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Se levantó un poco observando la habitación buscando alguna prenda del hombre, y al no encontrar nada sus suposiciones se afirmaron.

-Se ha ido- susurró y después se encogió de hombros- es mejor así.

Aquella noche había descansado demasiado bien desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tanto que ni siquiera sabía con seguridad cuando había sido la última vez desde aquello puesto que día sí y día también tenía pesadillas desde hacía unos años. Pero aquella noche había sido diferente.

Suspiró con pesar y se levantó para meterse en la ducha. Necesitaba despejarse sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero tampoco quería darle muchas vueltas. Los dos eran adultos y sabían perfectamente que era lo que hacían.

Kai se visitó y salió con el pelo húmedo a la cocina. Se sirvió una taza de café en el momento en que su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Miro la pantalla del teléfono con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Diga?

-¡ _Tienes que contármelo todo!_ \- escuchó la voz de su alocada amiga.

-¿De qué?

- _Vamos no te hagas la tonta, Ikkaku me contó lo que paso. Cuenta ¿te llevo a casa? ¿Qué paso después?_

Kai se llevó la mano sobrante a la cabeza, aquel chico no sabía cómo seguir metiendo la pata, sin lugar a dudas.

-Voy a matarlo.- suspiró- nos acostamos.

 _-¡Genial! ¿Y habéis quedado para algo más? Espera… no estará allí verdad, si es así os dejo mejor que…_

-Se fue Rangiku y no, no vamos a volver a quedar ni nada. Fue solo una estupidez.

- _No me digas que le hiciste lo mismo que a ese chico… ¿cómo se llamaba?_

-Renji. Y no se fue antes de que me despertara. Y por cierto resulta que Renji trabaja para Byakuya. Me lo también me lo encontré ayer ¿no te lo dijo Ikkaku?

 _-Si me dijo que te dejo hablando con alguien, pero ni se enteró de quien era._

-Os odio a los dos. Lo sabéis ¿no?

 _-Lo hacemos por ti._

-Sí claro.- contesto con sarcasmo.- No volváis a intentar hacer algo por mí. Hablare muy seriamente con Ikkaku. ¡Me dejo tirada!

 _-No, te dejo con Byakuya.-_ Dijo con tono divertido.

-Es lo mismo.- entonces se fijó que había algo oscuro en el suelo del salón. Se acercó con curiosidad para ver de qué se trataba.- Mierda.

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_

Kai cogió el objeto y lo observo.

-Se dejó la cartera.- la colocó sobre la encimera y se acercó a su habitación donde tenía su teléfono móvil.

 _-Eso es el destino otra vez, cuantas veces te lo he dicho._

-Deja de hablar de todo eso, es una tontería.- le dijo mientras comprobaba su móvil- mierda, encima me ha llamado…

 _-¿Tiene tu numero?_

-Es una larga historia- no le apetecía nada seguir con aquella conversación- te tengo que dejar, será mejor que le llame para que venga a por su cartera.

- _Y ya de paso pídele una cita, una película, una cena, luego ya…_ \- pero Kai la colgó.

Suspiró comprobando a qué hora la había llamado, habían pasado un par de horas, pero al menos no la saturaba a llamadas lo que en cierto modo la alivio. Decidió dejarle un mensaje, no quería tener que hablar con él.

.

.

 _Kai observó el reloj que tenía junto a la cama que marcaba las 2:49 de la mañana. Estuvo en silencio escuchando los leves ronquidos que procedían de su lado. Con sigilo se levantó de la cama y se vistió lo más rápido y en silencio que pudo, cogió su documentación y teléfono móvil y salió de la habitación con los zapatos en su mano. Cerró la puerta con el mayor cuidado que pudo, y después salió por la puerta de entrada._

 _Se calzó y sin mirar atrás comenzó a correr por las diferentes calles hasta que se cansó y se sentó en un banco de un parque. Suspiró profundamente mirando al cielo aliviada. Pero aquello no duró mucho. Ahora tenía que pensar en que iba a hacer, estaba en la calle y sin ningún tipo de recursos. Sin embargo prefería aquella situación a la anterior._

 _Estuvo pensando durante un rato, se levantó y comenzó a andar sin ningún rumbo fijo. El clima era tan frio que tuvo que abrazarse con los brazos maldiciendo por no haber cogido un abrigo antes de irse. No tenía dinero para pagar una habitación, y tampoco quería ir a casa de Rangiku, aquel sería el primer lugar donde iría a buscarla y no sabía a quién más podía recurrir._

 _-¿A dónde vas tan sola?- Kai se dio la vuelta para ver quién era el sujeto que le estaba hablando.- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a algún sitio?_

 _Ante ella se encontraban dos hombres de aspecto corpulento que llevaban en las manos unas botellas de whisky._

 _Kai contuvo la respiración y anduvo hacia atrás despacio._

 _-Vamos preciosa ven con nosotros, no te haremos nada._

 _-No- apenas susurró.- De-dejarme en paz- tartamudeo._

 _Se echó hacia atrás vigilando que aquellos hombres no siguieran sus planes, estaba lista para comenzar a correr si hacía falta confiando que a causa del alcohol ellos no pudieran seguirla de igual manera. Del mismo modo en el que ella comenzó a andar hacia atrás, aquel par de hombres avanzaron hacia ella._

" _No" se decía a ella mismo, ahora que había conseguido liberarse no podía tener tan mala suerte de encontrarse con aquellos dos hombres. La vida no podía ser tan injusta con ella, no de aquel modo._

 _-Dejarla en paz- escuchó a un hombre que estaba detrás suya. Aquel sujeto se acercó a ella y se puso delante- largaos de aquí._

 _-Venga vamos, si quieres tú también puedes divertirte.- dijo el primer hombre lo que hizo que a Kai se le erizara en vello._

 _-No lo voy a repetir más veces, largaos de aquí si no queréis pelea._

 _Los dos se miraron y al final el primero decidió dejarlo de lado y se fue con su compañero. Kai respiro hondo aliviada._

 _-No deberías de pasarte por estas calles, no son muy buenas- se giró su "salvador" y al verla frunció el ceño- deberías de abrigarte más ¿no tienes frio?_

 _Kai agacho la mirada y se abrazó._

 _-Puede que un poco._

 _El hombre se quitó su chaqueta y se la dio mientras ella lo cogía un poco a regañadientes._

 _-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no nos veíamos y de repente te encuentro así. ¿Quieres decirme que ha pasado o prefieres callarte?- Ella aparto la mirada- está bien… te llevare a mi casa ¿te parece bien?_

 _-Gracias Ikkaku._

 _._

.

Escuchó el sonido de su timbre y se acercó a la puerta. Suspiró para relajarse y la abrió. Nada más verlo pudo sentir como se formaba un pequeño nudo en su estómago.

-Hola.- la saludó.

-Hola- dijo ella evitando su mirada y fue hasta la cocina a por la cartera, mientras Byakuya esperaba junto al marco de la puerta.-Toma.- se la entregó sin decir nada más.

-Gracias. Sobre lo del anoche…

-No hace falta hablar de eso.- Byakuya arqueó una ceja.- ya tienes tu cartera puedes irte.

-¿Por qué tratas de esquivarme?

-Yo no trato de hacerlo.- contestó mirándolo.- solo… lo de anoche no debió de ocurrir, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hicimos.

-¿Y todavía crees que no deberíamos hablarlo?

-Byakuya, solo ha sido un error de una noche ¿de acuerdo? No quiero…

-Para mí no lo ha sido, lo hice porque quise y tu respondiste porque lo quisiste.- dio un paso hacia ella y puso un dedo bajo su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.- No creo que pienses que lo fue.

-Byakuya…

-Kai, tu no sueles comportarte así. Anoche dijiste que no querías ser tan vulnerable. Pero ahora mismo es lo única que muestras. ¿Quieres contarme porque te comportas así?

La mujer se apartó y le dio la espalda. Byakuya se quedó confuso al ver la brusquedad con la que ella se alejó.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte en mi vida privada?- se giró mirándolo desafiante- ¡¿acaso te crees que por echar un polvo tienes algún derecho de hacerlo?!- le gritó.

-Yo…- dijo el hombre sorprendido ante aquella reacción.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Lárgate!- le señalo la puerta.- Quiero que te marches.- Byakuya la miró con enojo y fue hasta la puerta.

-Eres una molestia ¿lo sabías?- dijo abriendo la puerta, salió pero se giró para volver a enfrentarla.- Solo trataba de ser amab…

-¿Para volver a llevarme a la cama? Va a ser que no.

Tras aquello la chica le cerró la puerta de un golpe dejando al hombre confundido y frustrado. Apretó la mano en un puño y se marchó de aquel lugar. Kai por su parte observó desde la ventana como aquel hombre se iba en su coche.

.

.

 _Los dos caminaron hasta la casa de este y durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ella se sentía avergonzada de que él la encontrase en un estado como aquel, y él estaba confuso._

 _Él la llevó a una de las casas que estaban apartadas del centro y que parecía ser de gran tamaño. Ambos entraron y Kai pudo ver que así era. Tenía un amplio salón que conectaba a una cocina y un gran pasillo que supuso que conectaba a los dormitorios._

 _-Ya llegamos. Tengo una habitación libre puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites._

 _La chica asintió mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que le había dado._

 _-¿Por qué haces esto por mí?_

 _-Tú me ayudaste antes, es lo menos que puedo hacer por una vieja amiga._

 _-Gracias.- ella suspiro- la verdad es que no tenía a donde ir. Yo… me he escapado de mi casa y ni siquiera he cogido nada de dinero. ¿Muy inteligente, verdad?_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Yo… no podía más… Tenía que irme… yo…- Kai se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con sus manos.- no sé si he hecho lo correcto, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que irme de allí._

 _Ikkaku se acercó despacio sentándose en el reposabrazos, sin estar seguro de que si debía decirle algo, el qué. Desde que se conocieron nunca la había visto de aquel modo y estaba realmente desconcertado con que debía de hacer. Tan solo puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dijo:_

 _-Si estabas tan mal era lo mejor que podías haber hecho. No lo pienses más e intenta descansar._

 _-Todavía dudo si realmente era lo mejor que podía hacer. Puede que solo haya empeorado las cosas._

 _-Puede que no sea así. Pero sea lo que sea no pienses en otra opción, lo hecho hecho esta…_

 _-… si se llega a enterar de…_

 _-¿Enterar de qué?_

 _-del bebe. Él nunca quiso saber nada de niños estoy segura de que si lo supiera…._

 _-Espera, espera ¿Bebé? Kai… ¿estás embarazada?- la chica asintió levemente- vaya… esto no me lo esperaba.-Hizo una pausa- Lo mejor será que intentes dormir algo, lo necesitas… es lo mejor para el bebé._

.

.

 **Si lo se un poco WTF el final no? supongo ajjaja admito tomatazos, reviews constructivos o lo que queráis jajaja. Intentare no tardar tanto para el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bueno pues tras mucho tiempo volvi con este fic. Antes de nada muchas gracias a todo aquel que me dejara algún comentario en alguno de mis fics, poco a poco tratare de actualizarlos e ir poniéndome al día.**

 **Este capítulo siendo sincera lo llevaba teniendo en mente desde hace bastantes meses. Mucho antes de que escribiera el capítulo de la fiesta benéfica de hecho. Un día se me ocurrió esta idea y me encanto. Puede que sea algo predecible, pero espero que os guste de igual forma que yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, a mi solo me pertenece mi OC.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pocos días después el instituto de Karakura estaba organizando una excursión para estudiantes de último curso, por lo que a Kai le toco hacerlo con los alumnos de su clase. La dirección tenía la intención de preparar a sus alumnos a orientarse en entornos naturales, por eso mismo ahora se encontraba la clase entera de la rubia junto a otra clase más camino al bosque más cercano. Todos los alumnos tenían que ponerse en parejas a las cuales se les entregaba un mapa y una brújula.

-Chicos, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.- informó Kai parándose en un punto del bosque- Poneros en parejas con quien querías. Nosotros os estaremos esperando junto al autobús. Tenéis hasta las seis de la tarde.

Dicho aquello los dos profesores se dirigieron a la salida lo más rápido que pudieron y dando un rodeo por el lugar para evitar que los alumnos los siguieran e hicieran trampas de aquella forma.

-Eres hombre de pocas palabras- le comentó Kai al comprobar que casi no mantenían ni una conversación.- ¿Cuánto crees que tardaran?

-No mucho.- comprobó su reloj- Calculo que los primeros estarán a punto de llegar, tampoco les hemos dejado tan lejos.

-Con algo de orientación les debería de servir.- dijo ella mientras se apoyaba en el vehículo.

Y tal y como predijeron no tardaron mucho en llegar los primeros. Y así fueron llegando más y más hasta que parecía que estaban todos.

-Todos a dentro.- exclamo el otro profesor.- Sentaros vamos a contaros.

La rubia comenzó a contar a todos los alumnos que estaban dentro y hasta que termino no se dio cuenta de que faltaban dos personas.

.

.

Byakuya estaba sentado en su despacho hablando con uno de sus compañeros cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Al mirar en la pantalla el número que tenía registrado frunció el ceño y le pidió al otro sujeto que siguieran más tarde con aquella conversación.

-¿Diga?

-Hola- escuchó desde la otra línea- esto… esto no te va a gustar nada.- Byakuya frunció más el ceño por aquello.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Oye escucha, intenta no ponerte de los nervios.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- volvió a repetir el hombre.

-Es Rukia. Ella e Ichigo se han perdido en el bosque.

-¿Cómo?- se levantó de su asiento.

-Voy a ir a buscarlos, pero como su tutor he pensado que tal vez querrías venir para encontrarla.

-¿Dónde estás?- contesto el tajante mientras cogía su abrigo. Después de que ella le diera la dirección Byakuya colgó y salió del despacho.

.

.

Cuando llegó pudo ver que la chica estaba de pie andando de un lado a otro con ropa cómoda y que tras ella había un frondoso bosque, lo que hacía que el paisaje pareciera incluso sacado de algún cuadro. Byakuya negó con la cabeza para centrarse en la causa por la que había ido allí. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche.

Ella lo miro y se detuvo en su sitio como si tratara de decidirse si acercarse a él o no. El siguió su camino con su característica estoicidad mezclada con algo de enojo recordando el último encuentro que habían tenido.

Los dos se encontraron de frente y se miraron sin querer decir nada. Aunque más bien ambos apartaban la mirada del otro.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?- habló al fin él.

Kai lo miró y después se giró para ver el bosque.

-No lo sé. Cuando contamos a los alumnos faltaban ellos dos. Estuvimos esperando durante una media hora, pero todavía no habían llegado. El otro profesor se fue con los demás alumnos, yo me quede para ver si volvían.-Kai observo de reojo como Byakuya se cruzaba de brazos e imitaba la postura de la chica.-he avisado a los guardias forestales.

-Adentrémonos.- Kai lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras comenzaron a andar. Ella lo guio hasta el último lugar donde los vio por última vez algo avergonzada por haberse descuidado de aquella manera. Además de que no quería hablar con él tras el último encuentro que habían tenido. No quería tener que hacerle frente a aquel tema. Ella lo miraba de vez en cuando de reojo como si de ese modo podría averiguar en qué estaba pensando o esperar a que él dijera algo. Aquel silencio resultaba mucho más incómodo que cualquier otro tema, incluso aquel que no quería tocar.

Aunque con lo poco que conocía a aquel hombre, podía asegurar que él estaba demasiado molesto con ella, además de lo orgulloso y cabezota que descubrió que podría ser. Kai sonrió sin querer pensando en que en el fondo ambos no eran tan diferentes. Ella tampoco quería entablar una conversación con él por el mismo motivo.

-Aquí fue el último lugar donde los vi- rompió Kai el silencio.

-Puede haber alguna huella donde lleve al camino que tomaron.

-No lo creo, todos los alumnos estaban divididos y cada uno habrá cogido un camino diferente. No podemos asegurarnos que son las suyas las que seguimos.

-Intenta recordar hacia que dirección se fueron.

Kai estuvo pensando un momento y mirando a todas las direcciones tratando de recrear aquel pequeño recuerdo.

-Puede que fuera por allí- señalo una colina que iba hacia abajo- me pareció ver el pelo de Ichigo.

-Vamos.- ordenó él comenzando a andar.

Ella suspiro exasperada.

-Podrías decir algo más ¿sabes?- dijo ella quedándose en su sitio.

Byakuya se giró y la miró fijamente.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No sé, un "yo no he encontrado nada" "podemos ir por allí" o yo que se "¿Qué te parece si vamos por ese camino?" no una orden. Vamos- trato de imitar la voz del hombre.

Byakuya arqueó una ceja.

-No lo vi necesario. Vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder en tonterías.

-Eres insoportable- bufó ella y comenzó a andar delante de él.- No te hará daño tratar de…- las palabras que pronunció él la anterior vez resonaron en su mente " _solo trataba de ser amab-"_

-¿De qué?

-Olvídalo- dijo ella caminando más rápido.

Él la siguió y fueron caminando hacia dirección sur en el mismo silencio que al principio. La única diferencia era que estaba comenzando a oscurecer.

-¿Estás segura de que era por aquí? Hace tiempo que no veo ninguna huella.

Kai se detuvo tan rápido que si no la hubiera visto un par de segundos antes había acabado chocándose con ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué huellas?-ella se giró y miró el suelo de su alrededor.

-Las únicas que había por este camino. Creía que las seguías.

-¿Y no podías haberlo dicho antes?- exaspero ella.

-Di por sentado que las estabas siguiendo. Además tú ibas delante.

-¡¿Y por qué me dejas a mi delante?!

-¡Tú te pusiste!- alzó la voz el hombre. Se apartó un paso mirando a su alrededor- ahora nos hemos perdido.

La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Podemos volver hacia atrás.

-Hemos perdido mucho tiempo, está anocheciendo.

-¿Y qué sugieres?

Byakuya le dio la espalda observando el camino por el que habían llegado.

-Podemos perdernos si tratamos de volver. Además de perder más tiempo, no creo que lleguemos hasta el coche antes de que anochezca del todo. Creo que si seguimos esa dirección- señalo hacía su derecha- podremos llegar a algún lugar mejor.

-¿Qué hay de los chicos?- preguntó ella abrazándose a si misma.

-Es posible que los hayan encontrado los guardabosques o que hayan seguido hacia otra salida. Posiblemente ya estén fuera.- hizo una pausa- creo que es nuestra mejor opción.- la miró- ¿tienes frio?

Ella no dijo nada mientras él se quitaba su abrigo y se lo entrego.

-No lo necesito.- Byakuya enarcó una ceja siguiendo en la misma pose hasta que la chica se dio por vencida y cogió la prenda- gracias.

Byakuya comenzó a andar hacia la dirección que había señalado, por lo que a Kai no le quedó otra que seguir tras él sin importar su opinión al respecto. Al contrario que la anterior vez, ahora era Byakuya quien guiaba el camino mientras ella estaba tras él, observando cómo caminaba con elegancia.

Cuanto más se adentraban Kai estaba más convencida de que estaban totalmente perdidos y se preguntaba una y otra vez si el hombre opinaba lo mismo, pero no le dijo nada, mejor dicho, su orgullo le impedía preguntárselo. Si quería entablar una conversación más o menos amigable, tendría que hacerlo él, aquello era lo que pensaba.

Algo hizo que él se detuviera y por alguna extraña razón alzó su mirada al cielo.

-¿Lo has notado?

-¿El qué?- preguntó ella imitándole. No tardó mucho en tener una respuesta, un fuerte estruendo resonó por todo el bosque y por primera vez se fijó en que las nubes que tenían encima eran muy oscuras.- ¿Enserio? Esto no puede estar pasando.- dijo mientras unas gotas caían sobre su rostro.

-Deberíamos darnos prisa.- informo mientras volvió a andar.

-¿Crees que llegaremos?

-No. Como te he dicho antes lo mejor será ir a algún refugio.- dijo mientras resonaba otro trueno.

-Como si lo encontráramos. Prácticamente aquí no hay nada- comentó siguiéndole.

En apenas unos minutos la lluvia se hizo más fuerte, ambos trataban de aminorar el paso mientras buscaban un lugar, pero no veían nada. Tan solo podían tratar de ponerse bajo un árbol. Aquello no resultaba eficaz.

Pero obviamente aquella no era la única complicación, el suelo estaba completamente emborronado (además de que algunas partes estuvieran en una pequeña cuesta) por tanto era muy fácil que se resbalaran. Y las consecuencias casi fueron así para Kai. De no a ver sido porque Byakuya la agarró justo a tiempo evitando que cayera.

La sujeto firmemente del brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Ambos se miraron fijamente, durante unos segundos aunque su pelo estuviera pegado a sus caras empapadas, aunque fueran unos segundos ella abrió levemente la boca mientras él recorrió con su mirada entre los ojos de ella y sus labios. Ninguno de los dos lo admitiría, ninguno admitiría que realmente estaban anhelando volver a besarse como la anterior vez. Ninguno lo hizo y antes de que pudieran llevar a más, se separaron.

-Gracias- murmuró ella- sino me habría caído.

-Ten más cuidado.- fue lo único que le contesto.

La chica suspiro y los dos siguieron su camino, pero esta vez ambos iban más despacio y prestando atención a las partes que estuvieran más resbaladizas. Él pasaba antes y después le tendía la mano a ella para que se sujetara.

-Parece que hubieras pasado toda la vida aquí- le comentó ella con tono divertido.

Él la miro de reojo por un momento.

-De pequeño solía venir con mi abuelo. Además, el bosque siempre es un buen lugar por si quieres algo de tranquilidad.

-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

-No te burles.

-No lo hago- reprocho.- ¿Por qué lo piensas?- Byakuya la miro y ella puso los ojos en blanco- No se por quién me tomas.

-Te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que me dijo "le daré clases a Rukia porque eso te fastidiaría mucho".- La observo y vio que ella estaba a punto de pisar un trozo de rama con musgo, puso un brazo frente a ella para frenarla- cuidado por donde vas, te lo dije antes.

-Dime una cosa- habló ella mientras trataba de pisar en los mismos sitios que él.- si antes venías por aquí, ¿por qué no trajiste nunca a Rukia?

-Era cuando era joven.

-Otra pregunta. Si venías por aquí ¿cómo es que nos hemos perdido?

-Porque tu ibas delante.- ella lo golpeó en el brazo- por aquí llegaremos a una cabaña.- siguió ignorando el gesto de la chica- No sé si habrá alguien, pero es mejor que nada.

-Podríamos ir hasta tu coche.

-Casi ha anochecido, está lloviendo, y está más lejos que la cabaña. Si seguimos así podríamos enfermar y no ver por dónde vamos, además de que está justo ahí- señalo al frente y ella pudo ver que así era. Entre la maleza había lo que parecía ser una pequeña cabaña de madera.

Los dos se acercaron hasta allí y se asomaron por la ventana para ver que no había nadie. Aparentemente parecía estar abandonada, por lo que decidieron intentar abrir la puerta la cual para su sorpresa no fue nada complicado. Entraron y vieron que los muebles tenían una gran cantidad de polvo y que al fondo había lo que parecía ser una chimenea.

-¿De quién es?

-Nunca lo supe. Estará abandonada, siempre estaba abierta.

-Apuesto a que aquí fue donde perdiste la virginidad.- bromeó y giró para observar como él apartaba la mirada.- No puede ser- dijo entre una mezcla de sorprendida y divertida- ¿en serio? Solo estaba bromeando.- se rio- primero la llevas a dar una vuelta romántica y luego la traes aquí- puso una mano bajo su barbilla pensativa- me pregunto en que parte sería ¿en el suelo junto a la chimenea, en el sofá, en una habitación?

-¿Quieres parar de una vez?- casi exclamo el hombre harto de aquella situación mientras se quitaba su traje.

-Está bien.

Ella observó que la fina camisa que llevaba debajo estaba completamente empapada y tan pegada a su cuerpo que marcaba perfectamente cada músculo de aquel hombre. Se mordió el labio obligándose a apartar la mirada y después comprobó que ella estaba igual que él. Avergonzada se tapó con el abrigo que antes le dejo él.

-¿Sigues teniendo frio?- la miro.

-¿Tú no?

-Ire a mirar si hay algo con lo que podamos taparnos.

Byakuya entró en una habitación en la que había una cama y un pequeño armario. Lo abrió con la esperanza de encontrar algo, pero fue en vano. Lo único que había en aquel lugar era la única manta que tapaba la cama. La cogió y se la entregó a Kai.

-No hay nada más.- se acercó a la chimenea- podríamos encenderla, aquí hay leña- señalo a un lado- pero no veo que haya nada para encenderla.

-Espera- Kai rebusco entre sus bolsillos y le tendió un objeto- trata de encenderlo con esto.

Byakuya lo observo, coloco algo de madera y comenzó a prenderla.

-¿Por qué tienes un mechero?- le cuestiono.

-¿Dónde lo hicisteis?- pregunto ganándose una mirada de reproche de él- es de un amigo.

-¿Y se lo guardas tú?- ella se encogió de hombros mientras él siguió con lo suyo.

Kai se sentó en el sofá mientras lo observaba. Tras asegurarse de que se había prendido bien el fuego, Byakuya se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la camisa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Esta empapada. Tú también deberías de quitarte algo o te resfriaras.

Kai comprendió dos cosas, la primera que tenía razón, si seguía con la ropa empapada podría enfermarse y lo mejor que podían hacer era dejar que se secara con ayuda del fuego.

Y la segunda: que aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga.

.

.

 **Os dejo en medio del ¿suspense? ¿Intriga? No se como llamarlo ajajjaaj soy un poco cruel lo se. Espero que no os haya parecido algo predecible, todavía tengo unas dudas sobre como seguirá estando esta pareja jajaj.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será Ichiruki.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bueno, sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Llevo demasiado desaparecida de FF por falta de tiempo, de inspiración, motivos personales… además que estoy metida casi al 100% en otro proyecto y no quiero dejarlo de lado.**

 **Sé que el anterior capítulo dije que sería ichiruki, pero decidí cambiarlo, no me gustaba la idea y no creo que lo necesite tampoco.**

 **Este capítulo está totalmente inspirado en dos canciones de la ost de Cincuentas sombras más oscuras. He pensado que pondré las canciones cuando empiecen ambas por si queréis escucharlas mientras tanto.**

 **Aviso: Lemmon y posible OoC (espero que no)**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Tite Kubo, de lo contrario Bleach no habría acabado así. A mí solo me pertenece mi OC.**

.

.

 **Capítulo 13**

.

.

La tensión podía palparse en el ambiente.

Kai se quitó el abrigo que momentos antes él le había entregado y la dejo colgada en una silla que había junto a la mesa. Aunque durante la tormenta estuviera tapada por la prenda, vio que su jersey se había llegado a mojar lo suficiente como para hacerle temblar de frio, por lo que también tuvo que quitárselo al igual que sus botas llenas de barro y sus calcetines empapados a causa del agua que se había colado. Giró su cabeza para observar si él la estaba mirando y para su desagrado así había resultado ser.

-Podrías tener algo de disimulo al menos- le regaño ella. Andando hacia el sofá no sin antes dirigir una mirada al torso desnudo de él.

-Podrías tener algo de disimulo tú también- la imito descalzándose- de todas formas ya nos hemos visto desnudos.

Kai alzo su mano y levantando su dedo índice y corazón a la vez que decía:

-Primero: no me lo recuerdes. Segundo: esto es completamente diferente.

Byakuya dejó su calzado en el suelo y después se puso delante suya analizándola detenidamente de arriba abajo.

-¿Acaso no tienes nada más empapado?- ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Si preguntas por mis bragas, la respuesta es no. Imbécil.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido y cruzó los brazos. Respiro hondo en un intento de buscar tranquilidad. No la soportaba. Y no podría llegar a decir que era lo que menos aguantaba de ella.

-No iba con segundas.- respondió con voz grave-. Por si te lo preguntas no voy con esas intenciones ni nada parecido. No creas que trataré de ir detrás de ti.

-Tampoco creas que quiero que lo estés.- ella adelanto un paso hacia él- es más, cuando salgamos de aquí espero que no nos volvamos a ver.

-Yo también lo espero.

-Así será pues.

Otra cosa más que odiaba de ella. Siempre tenía que tener la última palabra. En todas las discusiones y encuentros que habían tenido, siempre tenía que ser ella quien diera el último golpe como si de ese modo le demostrará que estaba a un nivel más que él.

-No sabes lo insoportable que eres.

-Oh, por favor, Don flequillos demuéstramelo-. Ironizó-. Ah, no, espera. Si me da igual.

Él respondió con un gruñido. Otra vez volvía a hacer lo mismo, y otra vez volvía a utilizar aquel odioso mote que semanas antes le había puesto. Podría perder esta batalla, pero sin duda no iba a perder la guerra.

 **Bom Bidi Bom- Nick Jonas ft. Nicki Minaj**

Byakuya se llevó las manos al cinturón y comenzó a desabrochárselo ante la mirada incrédula de Kai.

-Wow, wow wow. ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!- le gritó.

Él continuo con lo que hacía sin apartar la vista de ella. Y es que no lo admitiría, pero realmente le había encantado ver su reacción. Si ella quería ser insoportable, él lo sería también. No iba a dejarse ganar por aquella molestia.

-No quiero acabar enfermo.- dijo mientras iba acercándose despacio y de manera intimidante hacia ella que seguía sin salir de su asombro.

A él le divertía aquello. Le divertía ver cómo había reaccionado. Le divertía ver su expresión. Pero sin lugar a dudas lo que más le divertía y lo que más le había gustado fue que se quedará completamente muda. De tal forma que incluso no pudo evitar que una sonrisa burlona apareciera en su rostro.

-Yo en tu lugar.- comenzó a hablar cuando estaba justo a su lado.- haría lo mismo.

Observó que ella lo miraba de reojo sin salir de su desconcierto. Quería seguir con aquello. Quería ganar aquella guerra. Así que sin disimulo ninguno la atravesó con la mirada lentamente por todo el cuerpo hasta incomodarla tanto que ella tuvo que apartar la suya. Eso lo animo incluso a ir algo más allá. Se puso detrás, a escasos centímetros de llegar a tocarla y acerco su rostro a su oreja.

-De lo contrario podrías pillar una neumonía- le susurró observando cómo sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rojizo.

Se apartó sintiéndose victorioso. Por fin se había salido con la suya. Por fin había logrado acorralarla hasta tal punto que parecía no poder ni moverse.

Ella no sabía dónde meterse. Todavía no llegaba a comprender que era lo que acababa de pasar, no entendía aquel cambio tan brusco de comportamiento.

Apretó los puños sintiéndose humillada. No iba a dejar que la volvieran a dejar por debajo de nadie.

No iba a dejarse aplastar por él.

No.

Tenía que reaccionar.

Giró su rostro un poco para observarlo y con rabia pudo ver que él se creía vencedor. Pero aquel juego no había hecho más que empezar. No dejaría vencerse tan fácilmente.

Contra todo lo que él se esperaba le mostró una sonrisa divertida para después mirar al frente mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse el botón y la cremallera de sus pantalones. Tras quitárselos con una gran lentitud los dejo junto a su ropa y se giró para ver como él había cambiado su semblante. Ahora quien estaba totalmente incrédulo era él. Sin lugar a dudas no se esperaba que ella le siguiera el juego. Y ni tan siquiera era consciente de la tormenta que acababa de desatar.

De igual manera que él había hecho antes, se le acercó con lentitud con la diferencia de que ella se colocó enfrente suya, puesto que ella no se contentaría con mantener las distancias como había hecho él, si quería ganar tendría que ir un paso más. Tendría que ser más que él. De modo que coloco con suavidad una mano en su hombro a la vez que él dirigía su mirada hacía aquel lugar.

-Yo en tu lugar- comenzó a imitarlo mientras bajaba su mano despacio y con suavidad por todo su torso- me metería debajo de la manta- bajo su mano peligrosamente bajo su abdomen. Byakuya involuntariamente respiro hondo haciendo que esta vez fuera ella quien mostrara una sonrisa divertida. Siguió su camino hasta terminar en su ingle para después apartar la mano por completo- de lo contrario podrías ponerte enfermo.

Lo dejo atrás, pero después tuvo una pequeña idea, algo con lo que sin duda lograría vencerlo, además que conociéndolo aquello lo dejaría demasiado avergonzado incluso llegando a hundirle un poco su orgullo.

Se colocó detrás de él, imitándolo, pero en lugar de quedarse a unos centímetros, ella se pegó a su cuerpo, se puso de puntillas para estar a su altura y le susurro al oído.

-Aunque yo creo que tú ya estás demasiado caliente.- sin que él se lo esperaba ella coloco su mano encima de su miembro- ¿o me equivoco?

Byakuya apretó la mandíbula y alzó su rostro respirando hondo, pero esta vez no fue por sorpresa sino por rabia.

Él creía haber ganado aquello, la tenía justo donde quería tenerla. La había dejado en la posición que tenía que estar. Pero para su desgracia ella seguía de igual manera. Seguía luchando para ser más que él, seguía queriendo superarlo en todo momento.

Y lo odiaba.

Él era un noble y ella una simple plebeya que debería de respetar a su superior. Por ello seguiría e incluso haría lo que fuera posible para proteger su orgullo.

La agarró de la muñeca con la espera de que ella reaccionara, pero no fue así. Para su desagrado pareció que aquello no le afectaba lo más mínimo asique no lo dudo más. La subió a la altura de sus calzoncillos y con suavidad la obligo a adentrarse en ellos mientras la observaba sobre su hombro. Ella también lo miraba. En sus ojos podía ver un conjunto de rabia, de orgullo e incluso de competitividad.

Comprendió que si quería ganar aquello no sería nada fácil. Ni uno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer.

-¿No te apartarás?

-¿Acaso quieres que lo haga?- pudo apreciar su tono de burla.- Si no lo aguantas puedes decírmelo.

-Quién creo que no aguantaría serías tú.- soltó la mano y se giró para tenerla de frente mientras sentía como ella la sacaba de dónde estaba- no sé hasta qué punto estás dispuesta a llegar.

-Hasta donde haga falta para humillarte lo suficiente.

-¿Crees que lo lograrás?- enarcó una ceja.

-No lo creo. Lo sé. No conseguirás vencerme Kuchiki.

-¿Cuáles son las normas?- preguntó acercándose un poco más.

-En este juego…- colocó un dedo en el labio inferior de él tirando hacia abajo- no hay normas.

 **Not afraid anymore - Halsey**

Él no pudo lograr mantener el control. Se lanzó tan bruscamente a por los labios de ella y metió la lengua tan fugazmente que no pudo evitar dar un respingo por la sorpresa. Eso a él lo animo a seguir con aquella batalla en la que debía ser el vencedor, pero no se lo dejaba fácil ya que enseguida le correspondió.

Y todavía se lo puso más difícil cuando ella fue quien se desvistió adelantándose a sus movimientos. Pero él era persistente y esta vez fue más veloz en desabrocharle el sujetador, quitárselo y lanzarlo a cualquier lado de la habitación.

Kai no iba a quedarse atrás e introdujo su mano dentro de su ropa interior buscando su miembro erecto rodeándolo con su mano y comenzando a moverla rítmicamente causando un gruñido por su parte. Este se apartó y dirigió su boca hacia el cuello de ella mientras esta ponía su mano libre en la nuca de él.

Byakuya la imitó y pudo comprobar que también estaba húmeda. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que por aquella razón habían llegado a eso y sin ninguna vacilación penetro dos dedos haciéndola gemir y colocó el dedo pulgar sobre su clítoris.

A él no le hubiera importado que ella no estuviera en aquel estado. Al haber pactado que no habría normas iría con todo lo que necesitara para salir victorioso de aquello.

Movió sus dedos rítmicamente mientras separó su rostro solo para observarla unos segundos y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que parecía que pedía más de sus caricias.

Pero de igual manera que había hecho antes, cuando él creía vencer ella volvía a retarle intentando estar por encima.

Apartó la mano que estaba en su miembro y la de él, lo agarro por la muñeca y lo llevó delante del sofá volviendo a sorprenderle por completo. Fue entonces cuando ella aprovechó para poner sus pulgares en la goma de la ropa interior de él y se agachó a la vez que las bajaba. Lo observó desde abajo con una sonrisa divertida que él no supo cómo identificar.

Kai se volvió a poner de pie, puso sus manos sobre sus pectorales y se acercó a escasos centímetros de su boca mientras este se acercaba a la vez a la suya, por lo que no se esperó lo que paso a continuación. No se esperó que ella lo empujara haciendo que segundos después se viera sentado en el sofá mientras veía como ella se quitaba la única prenda que le quedaba con diversión.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Que no puede ser posible que me estés venciendo- respondió con sinceridad antes si quiera de darse cuenta de las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca.

Ella se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acerco su rostro a él.

-¿Y? ¿Quieres que pare este juego sabiendo que hay un claro vencedor?

Byakuya agarró sus caderas.

-No.- él empujo su cadera a la vez que la obligaba a bajar consiguiendo que ella gimiera en ese instante.

-Me lo imaginaba.- susurró a su oído antes de volver hacia su boca y comenzar a moverse en un vaivén rápido y brusco.

Los dos dejaron de pensar puesto que ya habían llegado a una conclusión. Dejaron de pensar en todo y tan solo se concentraron en disfrutar de aquello.

En aquel momento ya no les importaba cuál de los dos era más que otro. No importaba ganar o perder. No importaba seguir retando al otro. Lo único que buscaban era satisfacerse con el cuerpo del ajeno.

Terminar con lo que habían comenzado.

Cada uno buscaba su propia satisfacción sin importar el otro, pero por ello no iban a evitar que ambos consiguieran lo que buscaban casi a la vez. Ella se adelantó volviendo a quedar vencedora de aquella batalla, y sus espasmos consiguieron que él llegará al suyo.

.

.

 **Tras pensármelo mucho he decidido dejar el capítulo aquí puesto que creo que si lo seguiría rompería bastante el esquema de este capítulo y no quiero eso, además que entonces tardaría mucho más en subirlo y no quería eso.**

 **Bueno como siempre se aceptan tomatadas, opiniones y críticas constructivas.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado! Nos leemos!**


End file.
